Sebastian and Kathryn's Sexual Adventures
by chad238
Summary: Alternative story line. Sebastian and Kathryn decide to call off the bet and give in to their mutual sexual attraction.
1. The agreement

Sebastian thrusted his perfect ass harder and harder. It was a Friday afternoon, time for Kathryn's and his weekly date. He took a sneak peak at the clock next to the bed. It was quarter to six. 15 minutes until the date was up. He felt Kathryn's hard nipples against hist chest. He was about to cum for the 3rd time since they started fucking at 3 o'clock pm.

A few months earlier, Kathryn and him came to realize that the whole Annette saga was really a way to try to resist the great sexual tension between them. So they abandoned their stupid bet and focused on themselves. The first time they had sex they spent an entire weekend in bed unleashing their lust for each other. That was the best weekend in Sebastian's life. But then they realized they had to set some rules and according to the rules Friday, 3pm to 6 pm was his times. He could put it anywhere he wanted, tell her to wear what he wanted and Kathryn had to oblige. Weekdays were hers. There were weeks in which she invited him to her room every night and there were weeks in which he hardly even saw her at all. Weekends were off and they were free to date other people. On 10 pm Sunday night the deal was back on and if Kathryn was horny Sebastian had to sleep with her. The rules only applied for hours in which they were both at home. That week he hardly even saw her. Usually on Friday afternoons he would fuck her for about an hour then rest for a little while and fuck her for another hour. Then they would lie down together cuddled and naked until 6 pm and then they would usually not even see each other for the rest of the weekend unless there eas some family function which they both had to attend.. But since they haven't done it since the previous Friday Sebastian decied that twice was not enough this time.

"Did you fuck that blonde last Saturday?" She suddenly said as she clutched his ass. That was another rule. They had to be completely honest with each other about who they were dating and having sex with.

"Yes", he said as he kissed her neck.

"Good", she said as she suddenly started to moan more heavily.

God…you fuck so good in weeks you fuck others…so good…

He could now feel her fingernails scratching his ass and he started to thrust his cock as fast as he could.

"Oh God"..she moaned heavily…"Oh Sebastian oh yesss…"

He couldn't hold it any longer. He came quietly with a soft moan and a second later she pushed him off and immediately got up and started to dress. She looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Right on time. 3 orgasms in 3 hours. Not bad for Kathryn. Thank you brother."

"Thank you", he said, still struggling to catch his breath. "By the way I will not be available on Monday night."

That was another rule. They had to alert each other at least 3 days in advance if one of them would not be available for sex. If Kathryn would not be available Friday she would have to alert him by Tuesday at the latest and they would schedule a day in which she would make him up to him. As for Sebastain, the rule was there was only one day a week in which he could alert her he would not be available. On the Monday of the third week of their arrangement Sebastian told her he planned on inviting some friends over for poker on Wednesday. She said: "Fine, but if I wanna fuck Wednesday you call it off and send them home. " When he tried to argue she said: "Look, rules are rules. If you wanna you can schedule for Thursday and then it will be Ok because that's three days from now. But if I want you naked in my bed on Wednesday night and you don't show up then the whole deal is off and we'll never ever have sex again." When Wednesday night came up and Sebastian was setting up food and refreshments, Kathryn came up to him and said she wanted to have sex that night. "Look", she said, "These are the rules, you are at home, you didn't give me your three days in advance not available notice. So, according to the rules you have to get your ass into my bed in 10 minutes." " Please", he said. "just one exception.."

"No exceptions! Right now or the deal is off. You know that cute guy James who's been calling me? I think he'll be very happy to receive a phone call for me asking him if he's free tonight. And then tomorrow morning I'll be telling you how he fucked me all night long and how I sucked his huge cock. And the morning after that. And the morning after. And you'd be so jealous but you'll never have me again because the deal is off." At that moment Sebastian got a huge erection. Hardest he has ever been and wanted her so bad. He called his friends and called off the poker night. After the first time he came that night she told him: "Don't you just love it when I demand sex from you like that?" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They ended up doing it six times that night and the sex that night was even better than their first night together. Ever since he has been very careful about the rules.

"Very well Sebastian. I'm going out with some friends Sunday night. I'll be back around midnight. Wait for me in the shower."

"Ok", he said. Still gasping.

She leaned over and kissed him on the chick.

"Thanks brother, I'll see you then."

And she did.


	2. Kathryn again gets her way

It has been very long time since Sebastian has been so excited about bedding someone. Paulina Richards was just too good to be true. Tall, blonde, green eyes with perfects breasts. Sebastain was struggling not to stare at. It has been a couple of weeks since he first saw her at the mall and he set his charms to the max on the dates they went on. She told him out right that she didn't want to rush anything and that she wanted to wait a while before having sex. Usually when a girlsaid it to him he would smile at her, seduce her and fuck her right there. Afterwards he would ask: "Did you really want to wait for that?". And when the girl said no he would fuck her again. Depending on how good the sex was he would decide how long he would take before breaking that girl's heart. That would suit her right for telling him to wait.

However, Paulina Richards was just too damn hot. On the Friday before their first date, during his session with Kathryn he actually fantasized that it was Pauling he was fucking. A couple of days later when he was on his third date with Paulina they made out passionately in his car. She then told him she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him bad. She said she only wanted to do it at his house on Friday. She could come to his house for about half an hour and then he would give her a ride back to her house so she would help prepare the Friday night dinner like she always does. Sebastian obviously was a little disappointed, he wanted more than just half an hour and the time was far from perfect, his Friday session with Kathryn is supposed to start at 3 o'clock sharp. But of course after an half an hour with him Paulina will probably want many more hours with him.

After their date Sebastian just couldn't focus. For the first time in a long time he was obsessed about fucking someone. He wondered whether it was because Paulina looked so much like Kathryn, only Blond. But it didn't matter. He wanted her and he would have her on Friday. Luckily for him, when he came back home he found a note from Kathryn ordering him to come to her room on midnight. That night, again he was fantasizing about Paulina when he was having sex with Kathryn.

On Friday he skipped last period. He wanted more time to prepare for his meeting with Paulina. He imagined what his sister face would like when he'd tell her he didn't want to spend Friday afternoon with her. According to their agreement Friday afternoons were his, it was all about what he wanted to do. Obviously, they always had sex but if he wanted to, they could just do nothing. He could just tell her he chose not spend the afternoon with her, but with someone else.

He got home at 2:30 took a quick shower and just waited in is room, excited and restless. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said.

Kathryn walked in wearing a blazing red bikini, smiling at him.

"Well well well, someone's is early…and also did some shopping", he said.

"I thought you'd like it. Maybe seeing me now will get you warmed up for 3 o'clock".

"Oh…about that. I'm going to have to skip it today. I'm expecting some company, sorry."

The look on her face was priceless, She was completely shocked.

"I looked over our agreement, sis. Fridy afternoons I call the shots. And my call now: you, out, now. Comeback next Friday, oh, and wear that bikini please." She looked at him smirking at her.

"Fuck you", she said.

"Yes, fuck me, in like 20 minutes. I can give you all the details later. I promise, next Friday I'll make it up to you big time."

She giggled and approached him. "Well, it is your birthday next week and I am planning a couple of things…but I would really like to fuck you now"…She gently touched his chest.

His cock was hardening. "Sorry, not today. Today's mine".

"Only until 3 o'clock", she said very softly as she lowered her hand to his stomach.

He pushed her back. "What the hell, Friday is mine, 3 to six. You have to wait until midnight Sunday".

"Ah-ah". She her hand to his jeans. "You have Friday afternoons 3 to six and from 6 until midnight Sunday we're off. The rest of the time, if you're in the house, you're mine. We have 15 minutes."

"No way that's not what the agreement says."

Yes it is and if we don't fuck right now then the agreement is off. You know that new guy Josh Carlisle? I bet he'd to spend next Friday afternnon with me when I let put his cock wherever he wants to. And then there's Kevin from the basketball team he's been trying to get to go to bed with him like forever and his been lifting weights a lot…he can have the next Friday."

Sebastian was furious. "We never did anything before 3 o'clock Friday."

She began to kiss her neck as she softly said "The agreement specifically says that we're off after 6 o'clock on Friday. Before 3 o'clock you're mine and you are very horny right now. If you want to change the agreement then after today. She took off her bikini top and stared into her eyes. If you don't fuck me now you'll never fuck me again."

"Fuck you", he said.

"Yessss…fuck me". She slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

Sebastian realized that he'd have to fuck her. Once again she manipulated him into getting what she wants As mad as he was he knew she meant what she said and there was no way in the world he would give up their Friday afternoon sessions. He pushed her against the wall and reached down toward her bikini bottom he grabbed it with both hand and tore it.

"Ohh..I like it when your mad" .He lowered his jeans and boxer shorts and grabbed her knees. He picked her up and began to thrust his pelvis into her as she leaned against the wall. She beagn to moan as she hugged his shoulders. The most thrilling thing for her was manipulating him into having sex with her when he did not expect it. But, after a fews thrusts she heard him cum. He dropped her and said get out.

"Whar? So quicly. Well the agreement doesn't say it had to be good. But thanks brother, that was pretty hot. Oh you can tell your girlfriend that you don't think you're ready and maybe you should wait a little longer, She will admire that if she's an idiot. Have a nice weekend."

He stared at her angrily, still trying to catch his breath. Already plotting a revenge.


	3. Kathryn's surprise

Sebastian just finished showering. He was furious at his step sister and unable to think straight. He couldn't believe how much control Kathryn had over him. The phone rang. He knew it was Kathryn.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I told that girl you weren't feeling well that you probably had the flu and didn't want her to get it. She said that was sweet and that she'd call you. Listen I'm really sorry, I think I went too far could you come over to my room for a second?"

"Hell, no!"

"Look, just for a second please! You can't ignore me forever."

"Why not?"

"Don't be an idiot. You knew what you were getting into with our deal. We cab re-negotiate if you want to."

"Fine, give a minute I've just showered." He put on a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

As he walked to her room he tried to get his thoughts together but he just grew more and more furious. He opened her door without knocking. Kathryn laid on her bed, wearing a black bikini, which he usually asked her to wear for their Friday sessions.

"Never heard of knocking?"

"Forget it Kathryn! Go to hell. I don't want to be near you and the hell with our deal."

He started to turn away as he heard a voice says: "Oh, please wait Sebastian!"

He recognized that voice. It was Paulina's. He turned around and saw Paulina walking out of Kathryn's bathroom wearing a purple bikini.

"What the..."

"Well Sebastian, your birthday is coming up and I thought I'd give you something special...something I knew for sure you'd like but ah...I wanted to have some fun giving it to you.."

"But.."

"Oh, don't worry. You see Sebastian, Pauline here is somewhat familiar with our...hmm situation."

"Yeah", Paulina said. "I Have a step cousin who's like ridiculously hot I just coudn't resist him. But he lives down in Virginia so we don't get together that much. So when Kathryn told me about your arrangement I thought, wow that awesome and when I noticed how hot you are.."

"She thought my plan was too cruel", Kathryn interrupted. "But that's who I am."

"So you guys just fucked?" Paulina asked. "That's amazing!"

"Enough chit-chat" Kathryn said. "Time for Sebastian's birthday gift. A little early but i think it's ok." She walked over to Paulina and gave her a big wet french kiss. Paulina looked at Sebastian's boxer shorts and saw his huge erection. "Wow you just fucked and he's ready to go again? Damn it lucky you Kath! Is he going to join us now?"

"Well, it's just after 3 o'clock and it's Friday. So whatever Sebastian wants he gets. Rules are rules."

Sebastian took off his t-shirt and slowly walked over. He grabbed Paulin'a perfect waist and they kissed. He then tore off her bikini top and started to work his way down to her breasts. Paulina moaned louder than every other girl he's fucked. Kathryn whispered in his ear: "Poor Paulina was so anxious to fuck you and had to wait. You fuck her good now, brother."

This drove Sebastian crazy. He pushed paulina down to the bed. "Take off her bikini bottom",he ordered Kathryn. Kathryn complied. "Now take off my boxer shorts." Again, kathryn complied. "Now.." He swallowed hard, "be with me...when I fuck her."

Sebastian thrusted his cock into Paulina's body. The feeling was incredible. Kathryn was behind him, hugging his shoulders, kissng his back. "Your hands on my ass", he said moaning heavily, barely able to utter words. Kathryn complied and grabbed his ass. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she might have an heart attack. Seeing her step-brother fucking someone else actually made Sebastian seem even hotter to her. After several minutes Sebastian suddenly stopped.

"Oh please not so soon!" Paulina moaned.

"It's ok Sebastian", moaned. "I just want to change position."

"Don't worry", Kathryn said. "He just came when we fucked. He can go like forever now."

"Damn it you're smart", Paulina said, half moaning half giggling. Sebastian wanted to lie across the bed with Paulina on top of him and Kathryn on her knees across from paulina. As paulina was fucking him Kathryn was with him, stroking his hair, kissing his neck sucking on his nipples, doing things she knew he would like. For sebastian it was like a dream. He couldn't decide if it was actually happening. He thought Pauling came two or three times but he wasn't sure. When it was time for him to cum he had no idea how much time has gone by. Kathryn realized he was about to cum. "He's cumming Paulina!" And as she uttered those words he came hard. It was the best orgasm he had with anyone other than Kathryn.


	4. Paulina Adventure Continues

Sebastian continued to lie on the bed. He was almost breathless.

"Wow", Paulina said. "What an awesome fuck!"

"I told you", Kathryn said. "He can fuck like superman when he's mad".

"So how long have you been planning this?" Sebastian asked, still catching his breath.

"Few weeks." Paulina said. "Honestly, when Kathryhn told me about you and showed me the pictures I wanted to do it right away but Kathryn told me it would be worth waiting for. God, she was right." Paulina said and kissed his neck

"What pictures?"

"Oh some pictures of you shirtless." Paulina answered. "Come on, don't you trust your sister? She just gave you the best birthday gift ever."

"Well your birthday is next week, but..I thought I would surprise you a bit."

Sebastian was speechless. Once again Kathryn found a way to amaze him.

"Don't worry Sebastian. Our secret is safe with Paulina. Just like her secret about her step-cousin is safe with us."

"Absolutely." Sebastian said. "So how long have and your step-cousin have been enjoying the … forbidden fruit?"

Paulina began to tell them how she developed a major crush on her step cousin after her father's remarriage. They were on a family vacation and she couldn't take her eyes off her step mother's nephew, Troy. He had a girfriend at the time but after looking at him in the swimming pool she couldn't resist anymore. She seduced him. They thought it would just be for one time but it was so forbidden, so dirty they just couldn't resist. However they live far away so it's hard to get together. Once every few weeks troy comes up with an excuse to go to New York and then they can manage to get together.

They continued to chat for a while until Kathryn realized Sebastian was hard again and said: "Sebastian, I know this is your time but Paulina really really really wants to look at us together so if it's ok with you.."

Sebastian got harder. Sex with Kathryn was as hot as it gets and now somehow got hotter. "Sure, she's our guest."

"Cool!" Paulina said. "I want you to be on top of her and pretend like you haven't seen each other in a long time. And tell each other how much you missed each other and love each other and kiss a lot."

Sebastian did as she asked and got on top of his step-sister. "I missed you so much Kathryn."

"I missed you too Sebastian. I missed how good your naked body feels on me."

"That's perfect!" Paulina said. "It's wild!"

"I missed your body too, Kath. I couldn't fall asleep at night thinking about you. I needed you so bad."

"I know you did. And we'll have to make up for lost time."

"Perfect!", Paulina said, "Now tell each other how much you love each other."

"I love you Kathryn. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sebastian."

"Now kiss", Paulina ordered.

They kissed deeply. Their tongues twirled around each other.

"Now fuck." Paulina said. "Slowly at first then faster."

Sebastian was now hard as if he didn't fuck for days. As he thrust his cock into Kathryn's body he felt she was as horny as he was. Paulina approached them, biting hard on her lower lip. She softly caressed Sebastian's body as he fucked his step-sister. She started on his neck working her way down to his ass.

"God Kathryn! I can't believe you are willing to share that ass with anyone. Now I want you two to cum!" Sebastian began to thrust faster and harder. Paulina went to the other side of the bed and began to fondle with Kathryn's body.

"Damn you're hot Kath! Makes me think I might be bi."

Paulina began to suck on her neck and continued to whisper to her: "Fuck Kathryn, this is so much hotter that I thought. Cum bitch! Cum!

That drove Kathryn wild. With Sebastian fucking as hard as he could that was too much. She bit hard on her lower lip, desperately trying to prevent herself from screaming, but she couldn't. It was louder than Sebastian has ever heard her. As Sebastian felt the orgasm sweeping through his sister's body he came too. They kept lying there for several minutes, looking in each other's eyes, realizing it was their best fuck ever.

"God, you two are such a cute couple!" Paulina finally said. "You have perfect bodies and amazing chemistry, wow. Now let's get to the pool. No need for swimming suits."

They jumped into the swimming naked. Paulina asked if they ever did it in there and they said that in general it was too dangerous since they could get caught. However that weekend their parents were away so it was ok . Paulina stayed close to Sebastian, touching him as often as she could. After a while Kathryn said: "It's almost nine o'clock, time for me to leave."

"Oh please stay, Kathryn!" Paulina said. "This is so much fun."

"Sorry, rules are rules, I have to go."

As Kathryn headed back to her room Paulina said to Sebastian: "I didn't actually think you were that strict with your rules."

"We have to be." Sebastian said as he got out of the water.

"So, earlier in your bedroom, when you were with Kathryn you preferred not to be with many so you wouldn't break your deal with your sister?" Paulina asked as she followed him out of the water.

Sebastian hesitated. He was getting hard again. Paulina was so amazingly hot and he really wanted to be with her again. He knew for some time that it was best being completely honest with Kathryn about his sexual desires. Paulina was a lot like Kathryn, so he decided it was best to be honest with her.

"Look, Paulina. You are amazingly hot and I would do anything to have sex with you. But what I have with Kathryn is so amazing I just can't give it up. I couldn't know how long we two would last but with Kathryn I have my Fridays plus some during the week…I want sex all the time and …"

He noticed Paulina looking at his cock. She approached him and placed her arm around his neck. She began to softly kiss his chest. "You know…Kathryn told about your sexual appetite…and that really turns me on…she also told me about your perfect body….that ass..fuck!"

He let out a moan as he felt her hand on his ass.

"She told me that it was too bad you needed that stupid bet to get things started…she said she wanted to get things going after your parents got married..."

Sebastian was very hard now. He wondered to himself if Kathryn told Paulina to tell him those things.

"What else did my step-sister tell you about me?" He asked as he grabbed her waist.

"She said you can give her orgasms like no-one can. And you can just go on and on and on…Sebastian…"

The floor beside the pool hurt his back but he had to have her right there so he let her get on top of him. With her body wet from the pool she was even hotter. She kept moaning his name, driving him to go on and on. After a long while they finally came. It was Sebastian's fourth time that day. They kept lying there, wet and coddled.

"Hey Sebastian" , She finally said. "I have my all house to myself this Tuesday and Thursady. So if you wanna come by…"

He agreed right away. Of course, he would have to tell Kathryn. It was getting too cold to stay there so they decided to head back.

"Your sister said she'd put my cloths in your room."

Wow she really had it all planned out, he thought to himself. They got dressed and he called a cab for her. They kissed goodbye, promising to get in touch so they could get together on Tuesday and Thursday. Before he went to sleep he thought about going to Kathryn's room. He hesitated for a while and decided to do it.

"Come in", she said as he knocked on her door. She was in bed, reading a magazine.

"So did you have a good time after I left?" Kathryn said smiling at him.

"Well...yeah", he said, smiling back, realized she had planned it all along. "Where the hell did you find that girl?" He asked. "Oh Sebastian...you know me. I have my …ways."

"I need to tell you something." Sebastian said. "Paulina asked me to come over next Tuesday and Thursday, so I won't be available…you know…"

Kathryn frowned and then said: "I thought it might happen. Oh well, have a good time."

As he was about to leave she suddenly said: "You know since this your birthday this week, I'll give you another day. I'll give you three hours on Wednesday night and we can do what you want like on Fridays. Our parents will be here so I'll sneak into your room after 11 o'clock. So you'll have Paulina on Tuesday and Thursday and me on Wednesday and Friday…busy week for you."

Sebastian looked at her stunned. When he backed back to his room he tried to think if there was some catch there. What the hell could she be planning? But hey, who cares?


	5. Sophomore Adventure - Part 1

Kathryn was irritated. She didn't usually feel like this, but somehow it happened to her. She developed a crush on someone and couldn't immediately act on it. Andrew Lake was this nerdy sophomore whom she wouldn't even bother to pay attention to. However, things have changed during the past several months. He got rid of his glasses and replaced them with contact lenses but more significantly, he joined the swim team, began to work out extensively and grew taller. When Kathryn saw him at the swim meet her jaw dropped to the floor. He was about 5 ft 11 in . His body was nice and muscular but not too muscular, just like she liked. His chest was very nice and smooth very similar to Sebastian's. All that was not such a big deal until he started dating Elina Beck. She was also a sophomore and a very dorky one, with thick glasses and oversized dresses. Moreover her family wasn't rich at all.

The next time Kathryn attended a swim meet Andrew was even hotter. That night she told Sebastian to sneak into her room at night and she fantasized he was Andrew when they fucked. Sebastian sensed something was different as she lay next to him.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Nothing."

"Come on sis, you know I can read you like an open book."

Kathryn knew he was right. In fact, she wanted him to know. If she had access to such devious sex-crazed mind, why not take advantage of it?

"Well, there's this guy…and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"A guy you can't have? This I've got to hear!"

"Well", she took a deep breath. "Andrew Lake."

"Andrew Lake?" Sebastian was amused. "From the swim team? Ha ha! Kathryn and Andrew sitting in the …"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

Sebastian smirked and said: "Why him? I mean you can get anyone you want?"

"Well, he became very hot lately and he's a sophomore you know…not 16 yet, and he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, poor Kathryn. Turning your step brother into a sex slave isn't depraved enough for you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?!" She yelled at him.

"Easy now sis. Can't you simply seduce him?"

"Obviously I thought about it but he's such a nerd I think I'll just scare him. The thing is he's dating that dorky ugly nerd girl. I mean if she was hot and slutty then good for her, but she's so not, that's just so wrong. And her family isn't rich. Why should an ugly dorky poor girl have that body all to herself? And I bet they're not even doing it."

"You mean he could be a virgin?"

"Maybe, but who cares? I decided I must have him. Besides what kind of a stupid name is Andrew? Who's called Andrew and doesn't go by Andy?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He loved his step sister's dirty mind.

"How about getting him drunk or drugged or something?"

"Ah-ah." Kathryn immediately said. "He must want to have sex with me and beg for more and more. If I can seduce him the first time then he's hooked but he's such a dork! Damn! But what if he gets scared and run away to his dorky girlfriend? Fuck!"

Suddenly Sebastian had an idea. "What if…you sort of blackmail him, like convincing him it is in his best interest to have sex with you? And then when he sleeps with you because he thinks he has to…well after that…"

Kathryn listened as Sebastian lay out his plan. They smirked at each other as the details became clearer. When he was done she realized it was a brilliant plan.

"Oh, brother, I knew I could trust you." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm at your service, sis." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"yes you are", she said, kissing his neck and working her way down to his nipples.

"I have one little request for you sis."

"Anything for my hot brilliant brother."

He took a deep breath. "When you do it with him..ah…I want the camera in your room on…so I can watch."

She stopped kissing him. Kathryn had a video camera she used to spy on people, like she spied on Cecile. She and Sebastian thought about taping themselves having sex but decided it was too risky since the tape could fall into the wrong hands. She thought about it for a moment and realized it would make it even hotter. She started kissing him again and said: "Oh it's such a huge turn on for you, right? Me being so hot for that sophomore?"

She didn't need him to answer. His cock was big and hard again.

"It is", he said, as she sucked on his nipples. "Everything about you…turns me on." He sighed heavily.

She climbed on top of him letting his cock into her body. As she started to fuck him he moaned: "You can call me Andrew." From that point on he didn't say a word. He just leaned back and listened to his sister moan "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew Andrew…." Over and over again, until they both came, 35 minutes later.

The following Saturday Kathryn and Sebastian hosted a party. Andrew Lake was surprised to be invited but he nonetheless showed up with his girlfriend, Elina. He was even more surprised when Sebastian asked him to join him and his friends in his room. "You are a star swimmer now." He told him. "You are cool enough to join me and my friends in my room for a while and let your girlfriend chit-chat with the girls". Elina was surprised as well but realized it was a huge social opportunity for him and her and gave him her blessing. At Sebastian's room Andrew was somewhat alarmed to find out that the seniors were smoking pot. He refused at first to smoke but after several minutes of peer pressure he agreed to take just "one puff" to prove he was "cool enough to hang with the seniors".

As people began to leave Kathryn stood at the door and thanked everyone for coming. When Andrew Lake and Elina Beck decided it was time to leave Kathryn shook Andrew's hand and then kissed Elina on the cheek and thanked them both for coming. After they left she noticed Sebastian. He winked at her and she knew, The wheels of their brilliant plan were set in motion.


	6. Sophomore Adventure - Part 2

The next Monday, just as first period was about to start, Kathryn approached Andrew at his locker. "Hi Andrew, I nedd to talk to you about something."

"Sure", he replied. "What about?"

Kathryn waited for everyone to head towards their classrooms. When nobody was around she took a deep breath and said: "Look, Andrew, there's a problem. Apparently there were some people who smoked pot at the party. The police is asking questions!"

Andrew was alarmed. "Shit! Damn it…I can lose my scholarship."

"Relax, Andrew. I haven't given them any names. If we all shut up it's going to be fine. Now, I need you to come over to my house so we can discuss it. And don't you dare mention this to anyone!"

Andrew assured her he wasn't going to talk about it and agreed to come to her house after school. Everything was going perfectly according to the plan.

After school, Andre showed up at their house and was immediately invited to her room. Kathryn could tell he was nervous. "Look, Andrew, the police suspects something. Now, Sebastian told me you only took one puff so you're ok but they will probably want you to name other people."

"Damn it!" Andrew said. "I knew I shouldn't have but…"

"It's ok Andrew. You shouldn't feel bad about it, but you must understand this: You are only ok as long as nobody is pointing fingers. Can I trust you on this?"

Andrew grew more troubled by the minute. "You think my swimming scholarship is in Jeopardy now?"

"Damn it Andrew! You are falling apart! I think it'll be easier if I call the police right now and tell them everything. Get it over with." She reached towards the telephone as Andrew grabbed her hand.

"No, please…wait a minute...let me think for a moment…" He was very nervous. Kathryn thought he might start to cry.

"It's ok", she said, almost whispering. She turned her face toward the camera that was hidden in the bookcase and winked. Sebastian was in his room, watching on his television set. That was the moment they were waiting for.

She looked him in the eye and gently stroke his cheek with her hand. "I just need to know we can trust each other." Her hand slid down to his shoulder and then to his chest.

"You trust me, Andrew, don't you?" He nodded. She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"What the hell is going on here? He askedin panic.

"Shhhh..just relax. If you just be quite and trust me, then I know I can trust you and nothing bad will happen to you. Isn't that what you want most?" Again, he nodded anxiously. She slowly unbuttoned all the buttons of his shirt and gently took it off. She kissed his neck and chest and she slowly pushed him down towards the bed. Andrew was moaning heavily. He was in panic and unable to speak just like she wanted him. He looked in disbelief as she took off her shirt and skirt and climbed on top of him. She undid his belt and took off his pants. When she removed his boxer shorts she thought for a second he would have a heart attack. His cock was bigger than she thought. She grabbed it and began to stroke it.

"Good", she whispered to him. "Now I know you trust me." She knew he would cum right away if she continued with the hand job. She took off her bra and then reached toward her underwear and ripped it. That was something Sebastian and she liked, wearing underwear which were easy to just rip off. Andrew was shocked, almost paralyzed. She realized it was all up to her so she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He let out a very loud moan when she mounted him. As she thrust her pelvis against his cock she looked at the camera and said: "Ohhh..this is so good…yes yes yes." Sebastian knew she was actually talking to him. It lasted less than a minute, before she could cum, but she expected it. She knew for sure there would be more chances. Her fantasies about wild sex sessions with Andrew Lake were about to come true.

Andrew came with a loud moan. She saw he was still terrified. She quietly got up and slowly walked towards the bookcase. She wanted to shut off the camera. Sebastian has seen enough. As she turned back to face him he was so embarrassed he covered himself with the blanket. She came back to bed and lay besides him.

"Wow Andrew, that was awesome!" He was still catching his breath.

"Oh don't feel embarrassed**, **you have a terrific body."

"Thank…" he tried to mumble

"Now that you made love to me, I know I can trust you."

"Ha?"

Kathryn smiled. "I know that we are not actually, you know, in love, but still, that was special and now, we can trust each other."

Andrew swallowed hard, looking for something to say. "Yes you can trust me", he mumbled.

"Your body is really awesome, you must work really hard in swimming practices."

"I do", he immediately said. They talked for a while and Andrew became more comfortable. Then, Kathryn figured enough time has passed for Andrew to be hard again. She suddenly began to crawl under the blanket.

"What are you doing?", Andrew asked.

"Trust me", she replied.

Once again, Andrew became terrified and paralyzed. She didn't like to perform oral sex but she thought she would do it just that time and get complete control over him. She slowly wrapped her mouth around his cock and using her lips, tongue and teeth she began to pleasure him. As his moans became louder and louder, she pushed the blanket away. They made eye contact. Andrew was looking at her sucking his cock. She gently pushed her lips up and down his cock and each time she went down she closed her eyes, pretending to enjoy it. Then, she suddenly stopped, looked deep into his eyes, bit her lower lip and said: "I'll let you be on top this time."

Within seconds he was all over her, fucking her hard and fast. This time she knew she would cum. She grabbed his ass and let her fingernails scratch him. She wanted him to feel her cum.

"Yes Andrew, you're making me cum." She whispered in his ear. "Oh god, yesssssss." The orgasm swarmed through her body. It was better than she fantasized. When Andrew came a little bit after her she realized Sebastian's plan has worked perfectly.

The next Friday she felt Sebastian was hungrier for her than ever. Obvioulsy, watching her fuck someone else made him want her more just like she wanted him more after watching him fuck Paulina. After Sebastian came he hugged her tightly and kept kissing her face and neck as they talked.

"So did my plan work out for you, sis?"

"Worked out brilliantly."

"Kinda rude of you to shut the camera off Kath. The first time is usually a warm up for you. I guess it got a lot hotter after that." He kissed her neck as she replied.

"I thought you've seen enough. Besides, poor Andrew deserves some privacy.", that was really wild."

"You know, at the party, when you I saw you kissing Elina on the cheek while you were plotting to fuck her boyfriend, that was wild.

Kathryn smiled. "I thought you would like it."

"So I guess you made arrangements to meet again?"

"Of course. Fucking him is only one part it. Now he needs to spend more time with me and less with his dorky girlfriend."

"Of course", Sebastian said. "You know what I want now, sis."

She sat up and got on all fours. That recently became Sebastian's favorite position. He took her from behind as he held her waist. At that position they were able to look at themselves having sex in the mirror. Sebastian hung a big mirror on the wall especially for that. Kathryn loved seeing the muscles in his ass clench with each thrust of his pelvis.

"By the way", she said, "I'll probably need next Friday for myself. I'll make it up to you really good, oh god yes faster!" Sebastian was used to her asking for favors while they were having sex. "Sure sis", he moaned.

The following week Kathryn spent time with Andrew on Monday and Wednesday. Each time they fucked was better and lasted longer. Kathryn helped him devise excuses for getting out of swimming practices and told him what to tell Elina. On Friday it was time for her ultimate fantasy to come true. They spent time in the pool. Kathryn and Sebastian's parents were out and Sebastian made sure they would not be disturbed. After she watched him swim for a while she got really horny and she fucked him when he was all wet and sexy. During that week Andrew mentioned to her he had fantasies about cheer leaders. Kathryn thought that was stupid but she took note of it. When they were back at her room and Andrew was about to leave Kathryn excused herself and came back wearing a cheer leader outfit. She approached Andrew and suddeny said to him: "I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Andrew. I talked to the police yesterday. They're closing the case. We're in the clear. I didn't want to tell you because I really really really enjoyed spending time with you, but hey, you have a girlfriend and that wouldn't be fair. We trust each other now, let's end this as friends."

Andrew seemed confused. "But I really liked ah…making love to you."

"Andrew, honestly I wish we could spend more time together. I'm free tomorrow but you already mentioned you have a date with Elina Saturday night so…"

"No, look Kathryn we can get together Saturday.."

"No, Elina will start to suspect!"

"What if I don't want to be with her anymore?"

At that moment Kathryn tried really hard not to grin. It was just too perfect.

"Andrew, if you get on the phone right now and break up with her then fine, it will be ok for us to be together."

Andrew took a deep breath. He went over to the phone and dialed Elina's number. Kathryn approached him and listened to their conversation. Andrew told her how he thought it was not a good idea for them to see each other anymore. Kathryn covered the phone with her hand and whispered in his ear: "Tell her it's because of the swim team." Andrew did as she told him. Elina was upset and after a couple of minutes they ended their conversation and he put down the phone. Kathryn was very horny by then and she fulfilled his cheer leader fantasy. She wanted him to take her from behind just like Sebastian so they could look at themselves in the mirror she especially arranged to be hung, just like in Sebastian's room. The muscles in his ass clenched just like Sebastian's. She was wondering if her date with Andrew the next day would be their last or maybe she would still see him after Saturday. Poor Andrew would feel so foolish. But at that moment that didn't matter. She was about to cum again and that all that mattered. Of course, there was the possibility that Andrew would get so upset by being dumped by him and reveal the whole thing. However she was prepared for that and Sebastian helped her cover her tracks and in case Andrew would tell anyone about their encounters, she and Sebastian would be ready to discredit him and destroy him. Kathryn closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Faster Andrew", she said, bracing herself for another orgasm.


	7. The Sorority - Part 1

Kathryn hung up the phone and smiled to herself. A week earlier she was accepted by the prestigious Clarence College. Kathryn knew she would be accepted. What really interested her was being accepted to the most prestigious sorority in Clarence, a semi-secret sorority known as Alpha Alpha. The sorority was known to accept only girls from mega-rich families and for throwing ultra-exclusive parties to which only boys from mega-rich families were invited. According to one legend, boys who were wishing to attend a party had to appear before a special committee of the sorority and only those deemed hot enough would get an invitation.

The phone call was from Karin Simmons from the sorority. She told Kathryn that she would definitely had a good chance to be accepted to the sorority but moreover, she was a candidate to be head of the freshman class. Apparently, at the sorority, from each class, a girl was chosen to be in charge of that particular class. The head of the senior class was also the head of the entire sorority and the heads of the junior and sophomore classes were her deputies. The girl in charge of the freshman class had special responsibilities. She could, for example, recommend whether or not to accept a new member. Moreover she would be a member of the party committee. The head of the freshman class also had a very very special privilege. If there was a boy she desired she could forbid all members from her class to date that boy. All of that suited Kathryn perfectly but there was a problem. Another girl from her school, Daniela Eggert was also a candidate for the sorority and according to the sorority's ultra-exclusive principles only a single girl from each school could be accepted. Kathryn didn't care much for Daniela Eggert. She was a shy red headed girl, that mostly kept to herself and only dated boys from other schools. Kathryn hated the idea of having her in the way, but Kathryn desperately wanted to become a member of Alpha Alpha and nothing would stop her.

The following Monday she invited Sebastian to spend a couple of hours with her in her bedroom. The sex was awesome as usual and on the next day she invited him again. She began to pleasure him orally when she suddenly stopped and said: "I need your help with something."

"Of course!" Sebastian said. "Two days in a row, I knew there was a catch." Kathryn just smirked at him looked at his rock hard cock and said: "Easy there boy, just relax for a while."

She told him about the sorority and Daniela Eggert and asked him: "Will you help me?"

Sebastian looked at her with frustration. "Seems like you always need favors just when we are about to get it on! Geez, I'm getting tired of it!"

"No problem Sebastian, see you Friday. Down boy."

"Ok, wait wait wait." They looked at each other and giggled. They both knew Sebastian loved being sexually blackmailed by his step sister. They talked for a while and as always Sebastian came up with the perfect devious plan. After that Kathryn kissed him on the cheek and said: "Thanks, brother." She then proceeded to kiss him on the neck and chest and then his muscular abs. She began to pleasure him orally again but this time for a long while. The sex was even hotter than the previous day and lasted almost until sunrise.


	8. The Sorority - Part 2

A few days later Sebastian had his first date with Daniela. Being a shy girl she was flattered by his interest in her. A couple of weeks later Kathryn told Daniela she wanted to talk to her after school. They went into an empty classroom where Kathryn confronted her.

"I talked to Karin Simmons, I know you are a candidate for Alpha Alpha and I think that's the reason you are dating Sebastian! Maybe you want to dig some dirt on me or just mess with my head, either way that's not cool!"

"You have it all wrong Kathryn!" Daniela said. "I really like your brother, I don't want to hurt him."

"I don't care if he gets hurt or not! I want to become a member of Alpha Alpha."

Kathryn and sebastian, in their devious plan, thought that it wouldn't be reliable if Kathryn pretended to care about whether or not Sebastian gets hurt. Everyone knew how selfish Kathryn was so they agreed Kathryn should simply be a selfish bitch. Kathryn walked away and the next day she approached Daniela and Sebastian when they ate their lunch together.

"Idiot Sebastian!" She said. "She doesn't like you. She just wants to mess with me!"

"Like I care what you think." Sebastian replied. They pretended to argue for several more minutes until a small crowd gathered around them. Then as Sebastian stood up Kathryn waved her right hand and slapped him forcefully. "Idiot brother!" Kathryn said and walked away. Sebastian looked angry and confused. Then, as students began to approach him he began to cry. A few girls began to giggle. The cocky Sebastian Valmont was crying with everyone looking.

Later that day they were both summoned to the principle's office. After that Kathryn went home and didn't see Sebastian again until he knocked on her bedroom's door at about 7 o'clock. Their parents were overseas that week and wouldn't find out about the incident until much later.

"Come in." She said. As Sebastian entered her room she said: "Karin Simmons has just called me. It's done."

"Congratulations, sis. The brand new member of Alpha Alpha. I didn't even suggest it to her. It was all her idea to call That Karin girl and said she was withdrawing her candidacy forAlpha Alpha."

Kathryn smiled. Sebastia walked over to her and kissed her on the chick.

"Thank you sebastian. I must say I was overwhelmed by your loyalty to me. I mean being humilated like that in front of everyone, wow."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Oh you know me sis. I didn't do it for you."

"What do you mean?"

"i did it for love." They both laughed. Sebstian put his arms on her waist and said: "What I mean sis, is that I only did it for my own needs." He began to kiss her neck and worked his way down. "You see sis, I've just been to her house where we fucked for the first time and judging by her moans there will be many many many more times." He lifted her shirt and kissed her belly button.

"Good boy, Sebastian." Kathryn said. "You don't want to break her heart so soon."

"Of course not sis", Sebastian said as he undid her jeans button. "You see sis, what we have here is hotter and dirtier than anything else. I could never get enough of you Kath." He pushed his tongue into her body. She began to maon as her body shivered with pleasure.

"So you did it so I'll want you more?" Kathryn asked.

Sebastian looked at her and said: "You got me Kath. You think I care about being humiliated like that? I care about this! He licked her again. "Fuck sis! Your body is just getting more and more perfect! He continued to pleasure her for a few moments but then stopped. He didn't want her to cum like that. He decided she would come when he would fuck her.

"You see sis, I figure being humilated like that probably would probably mean a lot to you."

"Of course it means a lot to me!" She said as Sebastian took of her shirt.

"Good." Sebastian said as he kissed her neck. Kathryn was about to explode. She just loved her step brother when he was like that, doing anything for having more sex with her. More than that it was the idea that she could get him to do anything for her and that made her horny. Sebastian knew that and she knew that he knew. As he undid her bra he said: "Because I really humilated myself for you so I figure I deserve a couple of more sessions."

She turned around and faced him. He had a cocky smirk on his face. "Very well," she said," Besides your Fridays you get two more two hour sessions." She reached down and felt his cock through his jeans.

"But on Fridays I get three hours." He said. "I guess life's not fair for you." She said smirking and continued to feel his cock. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Sebastian finally said: "Will you give me three hours now and two more two-hour sessions?"

Kathryn paused for a second. It was obvious they were going to fuck. The oral sex Sebastian performed on her was so good she was willing to give him full control for three hours. She let him do whatever he wanted for three hours. She let him put his cock wherever he wanted. She put on her bikini for him to take off, she licked his body as he asked and moaned his name constantly, She even wanted to cuddle afterwards but Sebastian told her he had a date.

"So let me get this straight. You fucked Daniela this afternoon came over here and now you're off to see her again?"

"Just part of the plan, sis. It's only ten o'clock, I'll have her home by midnight." He said and winked at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes Sabastian, right there oh." Karin Simmons was moaning his name wildly and loudly just like Sebastian liked. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, about four hours since Sebastian arrived at Karin Simmons's room in the sorority house on the Clarence College campus. They showered together, had sex on the couch and now they were in her bed. Sebastian had sex with college girls before but for him, a high school senior, having sex with a college senior was really special. Moreover it was the first time he ever had sex with three different girls on the same day. There were days in which he had sex with Kathryn and another girl but during the past 12 hours he had sex with Daniela Eggert, Kathryn and now Karin Simmons. He met her at a party about a month ago and realized she was the female version of him. The tricky part was to hide the true nature of his relationship with Kathryn.<p>

"I don't get it." Karin said after they came. "All this for what? Getting into the pants of that Daniela girl?

"What can I say?" Sebastian replied. "I really do like red heads."

"You didn't need all that."

"Probably not." Sebastian said. "But I like to mess with my sister's head. It's fun."

"So do you hate your step-sister do you like her but like to mess with her head, what's the story?"

"Oh, I like her well enough. I got her into the sorority, right?"

"Sure, but I would have accepted her right away. Besides that Daniela girl didn't really want it all that bad. Were you with her today when she called me?"

"Oh I was with her…in more than one sense."

They both giggled. Sebastian said: "I am a bit worried how Kathryn will react when she finds out there's no such thing as head of the freshman class."

"Oh I'll just tell her that position has been canceled." Karin said. "Besides in our sorority she'll be too busy to worry about things like that. She'll probably be busy seducing hot boys like me."

They giggled and Sebastian became hard again. The success of his plan made him hornier than he usually was. He initially worried that Kathryn would suspect he was manipulating her but since she did in fact get accepted to the sorority she would probably not think about it all that much. She would never find out about him and Karin Simmons and Karin Simmons did not suspect about him and Kathryn. Of course, Daniela Eggert would never find out about either Karin or Kathryn. He would find some lame excuse to break up with her in a couple of weeks. He thought to himself about when to use his two extra sessions with Kathryn and soon realized it was best to use them on the Saturday and Sunday right after their usual Friday session. Their parents were away so he could have a wild weekend with Kathryn. During the week he could get together with Daniela and Karin. He knew Karin Simmons could see him smirking but he didn't have to worry about that. She was moaning his name again.


	9. New Rules - New Adventure: Part 1

Sebastian has become anxious over the next few days. His plan has worked out perfectly. Daniela Eggert was sleeping was him, his affair with Karin Simmons was turning hotter and hotter and in a couple of days he would get the extra session with Kathryn he was promised. However according to his agreement with Kathryn he had to be completely honest about whom he was having sex with, including Karin Simmons. The agreement didn't specify when he was supposed to reveal it but since he would have to do it eventually, he decided that sooner the better. The later he would reveal it the more vengeful Kathryn could get and that would mean big trouble. So he knocked on her door one evening in order to come clean. After stammering his way through the story he eventually said:

"You were about to get into the sorority no matter what and Karin Simmons and I are sleeping together. All that story with Daniela Eggert was really not necessary. I just wanted to have more sex with you."

Kathryn approached him and slapped him. "I don't know who's a bigger idiot! You for doing it or me for not catching that!" She yelled. Sebastian, still recovering from the slap tried to defend himself: "Look, the deal isn't all that fair! You can crawl into my bed at 3 o'clock in the morning if you wanna fuck and all I have are those freakin' Friday evenings! It can be so cruel sometimes waiting all week long."

"Well", Kathryn replied, "Has it ever occurred to you that when I wanna fuck and you don't you can just try to tell me?"

"Very funny! Boys are different, I can't help my sexual appetite ."

"Still we can't just go and fuck around people who can be important to us." Kathryn said. "This Karin girl is a member of my sorority and you getting involved with her is dangerous. Would you like me to sleep with any of your friends? Your personal trainer is really hot and I could have him in a second but I know it can interfere with your life."

They continued to talk and agreed on a new rule. They would not sleep with people when it's obvious it could interfere with each other's life. Sebastian would not sleep with any of Kathryn's friends and vice versa unless they would get each other's approval before hand. It was also agreed that Sebastian deserved more than one guaranteed session a week so every other week he would get another 90 minutes session however he would not be in full control of that session like on Fridays. Kathryn would be in control of that session but still it was guaranteed they would have sex. As Sebastian was about to leave Kathryn's room he said: "About our deal and my two extra two hour sessions, I'll understand…"

"You'll get one, jerk." Kathryn said. "I did get into that sorority and did enjoy seeing you being humiliated like that so no harm done. You can have one two-hour session with full control, but don't ever fuck with me like that way ever again!"

"I'll only fuck with you in ways I know you love." He said and they giggled.

Several days later Sebastian got his extra session. After having sex in various positions for two hours they lay in bed. Sebastian suspected that if Kathryn stayed in his bed it meant she wanted something and unsurprisingly his suspicion turned out to be true. After his usual complaints about her wanting things from him after sex they got around to it.

Kathryn wanted Sebastian to help her plan a revenge against Brittney Lisle a student at their school with whom Kathryn had an ongoing feud with. She usually didn't bother Kathryn all that much but Brittney had planned a party which was to be held the following Friday and Kathryn wasn't invited. That infuriated Kathryn.

"You know what, I won't go to that party if it bothers you." Sebastian told her.

"No, no. You should go." She replied. "After that slap scene people think we hate each other we can use that to our advantage."

"You mean your advantage, sis. What did you have in mind?"

"Well she does have that cute boyfriend, Mark Hollings, so…"

"Of course, seducing her boyfriend, breaking her heart, boring sis!"

"And I want you to seduce her as well."

"Oh, breaking them up so you'll sleep with Mark and I'll sleep with Brittney? We've been there, done that before Kath. Nothing exciting about there."

She stared at him for a moment and said: "You're right, brother. A boring revenge isn't worth it."

They remained silent for a few moments until Sebastian finally said: "Oh I know what will make this exciting for you sis. You'll seduce Mark and I'll seduce Brittney, and…." He paused.

"And what?!" Kathryn asked.

"And we do it at the exact same time."


	10. New Rules - New Adventure: Part 2

About a week later, on a Monday evening, Mark Hollings sat down at a table at a diner nearby the school. It was just after basketball practice and he was very hungry. It was the usual routine for him on Mondays. His mom usually worked late on Mondays and he would have dinner by himself at the diner and his mom would usually pick him up later. His teammates would sometimes go out for a burger or pizza but Marc was very strict about eating healthy, preferring a salad or a tuna sandwich instead. He was in a good mood. Practice went very well and he had a good time on the weekend. His girlfriend, Brittney Lisle hosted a party which all of his teammates attended. He was feeling very lucky having such a cool girlfriend. She hosted a huge party a dared not to invite Kathryn Merteuil, the unquestionable leader of their class. Her step brother Sebastian Valmont was there and told him and Brittney how relieved he was to be having a good time without his evil step sister around. A minute after he started eating a beautiful blond showed up asking if she could seat next to him. She told she saw him at a basketball game and remembered how good and handsome he was. Mark was somewhat bewildered but allowed her to sit next to him. She introduced herself as Michelle Blair. They talked for a while and parted when Mark's mom arrived to pick him up.

Several days after their encounter, Michelle called Mark. He was surprised to receive a call from her and she explained she looked him up and wanted to get together. Mark said he had a girlfriend but eventually was persuaded. After that, things progressed quickly, and in a couple of days a rumor started to surface over the school saying that Mark was seeing someone behind Brittney's back.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked Kathryn after they got home from school.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing idiot!" She replied.

"Why go through all this trouble? Hiring a call girl to seduce him? You know, people will actually suspect that you did this!"

"And here comes the brilliant part of plan. Starting tomorrow, a rumor is going to go around the school saying Kathryn was so pissed she wasn't invited to Brittney's party that she hired a call girl to seduce her boyfriend."

"So you really want people to know that you are behind this?"

"No…God you're an idiot! Just a couple of days after that everyone will find out that Michelle was also seeing Brian Chase and Shane McCollum who are with Mark on the basketball team! And people will also find out she was seeing a couple of guys from Northwest Prep School's basketball team."

"Geez sis, you paid her to have sex with all those guys?"

"Wrong again, idiot. I want a fuck him, I don't want him having sex with call girls before I get to him! She's not sleeping with them, just being seen with them."

To Sebastian's amazement everything went according to Kathryn's plan and after a week it was known to everyone that Mark Hollings cheated on Brittney Lisle with some basketball groupie. Brian Chase and Shane McCollum were also seeing her but they did not have girlfriends so that was not an issue. However everyone also found out that Northwest Prep School's point guard who did have a girlfriend also was seeing that Michelle girl, but Kathryn didn't care about that. The final stage of her plan was about to take place.

Kathryn and Sebastian's parents were due to be away for the weekend and that's when it was all supposed to happen. Kathryn called Mark Hollings and asked him to come over for a talk that Saturday night. Mark was depressed about being dumped by Brittney and was reluctant but Kathryn insisted she had to see him and asked him to be at her house at 7 o'clock. Sebastian called Brittney and said he wanted to talk to her. He said they could swim around in the pool and she could bring a bathing suit if she wanted. He asked her to come at six thirty so there would be no chance she would run into Mark. On Friday, Kathryn and Sebastian had their usual Friday session but they were both nervous Sebastian didn't even mind finishing well before 9 o'clock.


	11. New Rules - New Adventure: Part 3

When Sebastian and Brittney got into the pool Sebastian was disappointed that Brittney brought a one piece bathing suit and not a bikini but still she was very hot. After chit chatting for a while he told her: "Look, Brittney you've got to get even with Kathryn and I can help you."

"What are you talking about Sebastian?"

"I'm talking about my bitch sister hiring a call girl to seduce your boyfriend because you didn't invite her to your party."

"Oh that girl is an obsessive basketball groupie. As much as I despise your sister I don't believe those crazy rumors. In fact I think she started spreading those rumors just to show everyone who's the boss around the school. Anyway, that's irrelevant. I dumped Mark. Besides what's it to you?"

"My sister's enemy is my friend and you are her enemy now." Sebastian inched closer to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Just like Daniela Eggert?" She asked.

"Just like Daniela Eggert." He replied.

"Aren't you still seeing her?"

"No, not anymore." He said and got as close to her as he could without touching her.

"What the hell is going on here, Sebastian?"

"Look, Brittney, my sister hates your guts and you have a gorgeous body and that makes you irresistible to me." He said and put his hands on her waist.

"Is that why you invited me over here, Sebastian?"

"Come on Brittney, it's Saturday night and I invited you over for a swim, didn't you in the back of your mind think anything could happen?" She opened her mouth to say something but then hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Look, Brittney," He continued, "I'm totally attracted to you and I believe you are attracted to me and If my sister knew you came here to see me, well…"

When Brittney began to smile at him he realized it was a done deal. When they kissed he could feel her tongue reaching deep into him. Getting her swim suit off was a bit awkward but it wasn't the first swim suit he ever took off a girl in that pool. He suggested they got out of the water and do it just outside the pool and since the floor nearby the pool was hard and uncomfortable, he let her be on top.

* * *

><p>Several minutes after seven o'clock Mark Hollings was in Kathryn's room. Kathryn told him the rumors about her hiring a call girl to seduce him in order to get back at Brittney for not inviting her to the party were lies.<p>

"I know, Mark said, "That girl was seeing a bunch of basketball players."

"Still," Kathryn said, "Why did you go out on a date with her?"

"I don't know…I just did." They talked for a while and all along Kathryn would gently touch him from time to time. After a while Kathryn said: "You know, Mark, I don't judge you, God knows I haven't been faithful to all my boyfriends. It's just that I've been trying to get your attention for months and you haven't noticed me and then that girl come along and just like that…."

"What do you mean Kathryn?"

She smirked at him and said: "Oh, you know what I mean Mark." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Kathryn, look…"

"Shhh. Mark, it's Saturday night and I invited you over for a talk, didn't you in the back of your mind think anything could happen?" Kathryn knew at that time that he was getting hard. She was wearing a black mini skirt Sebastian helped her choose, which was just a bit too tight but not too short. Her fingernails were painted red which Sebastian told her would be most seductive. It was all working.

"Look, Mark, I've been fantasizing about your for a while and you're not dating Brittney anymore…" She didn't have to finish that sentence. He was all over her. A couple of minutes later when they were both naked she told him that in her fantasies she was on top. Mark obliged.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sebastian knocked on Kathryn's door. When he entered their room they both smirked at each other and realized their plan has worked.<p>

"Got the tape?" Kathryn asked him.

"Sure, you got yours?"

"Yup, let's watch your first."

The camera was pointed to the spot where Sebastian had sex with Brittney and there was no sound.

"Too bad we can't see the whole thing but it's a big pool and we had only one camera available for this."

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "You should have heard the conversation."

"D'you use the didn't you in the back of your mind thing?"

"Sure, worked like a charm."

"Wow she really got her knees scraped, the poor girl."

"I didn't hear any complaints. I guess the pleasure was so intense." They both giggled.

"Yes yes you are irresistible blah blah blah." Kathryn said and laughed. "

Afterwards they watched Kathryn's tape and when they got to the part where Kathryn asked Mark if he didn't in the back of him mind think anything could happen they both laughed.

"Worked like a charm." Kathryn said.

"I told you that skirt would be perfect."

"Oh please he'd all over me no matter what I wore."

"Yes yes you are irresistible blah blah blah." Sebastian said and they both laughed.

"Look the time here", Kathryn said, "Mark and I started having sex at 19:17 and finished at 19:33. You and Brittney started at 19:08 and finished at 19:29. We were doing it at the same time!"

Later they said good night to each other but Sebastian wasn't quite ready to leave her. Soon after he started to walk away towards the door he turned around and grabbed her from behind at her waist.

"That was incredible sis." He said. "These two were girlfriend and boyfriend just a week ago and we…" He kissed her neck and took a deep breath. He could feel that Kathryn was also breathing heavily. "We decided to fuck them." He pulled his hands up and put them on her breasts. "We picked the time, the place, the position. Fuck sis, we can fuck anyone we want!"

Kathryn let out a soft moan. She could feel Sebastian becoming hard. "Yes, Sebastian, anyone we want", she moaned.

"Damn it sis, I have to fuck you now." He said with a deep sigh.

"But it's Saturday. The rules!"

"Yeah, but if we both want it.."

Kathryn sent her arms backwards and grabbed his ass. The success of their plan made her extremely horny. The sex with Mark Hollings was fun but it wasn't nearly as hot as fucking her step brother.

"Brittney wasn't enough for you?" She asked.

"You know that she is just a warm up for you. You know that, don't you sis?"

Kathryn knew that this would be his answer but she wanted to hear him say that.

"New rule", she said and gasped for air. "From now on fucking on the weekend is OK if we both want it."

She turned around and they kissed. Their tongues almost intertwined. Sebastian still had smell of chlorine from the pool on him but it bothered neither of them. Unlike the night before when they were both nervous, this time was much more intense. They didn't exchange a word all through the night and only took a few minutes to get going again after each time they came. In the morning they lay in bed cuddled and exhausted.

* * *

><p>"How sick are we?" Kathryn finally said. We have sex with someone else but that only makes us hornier for each other."<p>

"yeah." Sebastian said. "That's the way it is sis and I don't know how this is gonna change. Let's face it, I could never get enough of you."

"And it's not like we can be exclusive or anything like that. If there's someone I like, I've got to have him immediately, even if I always come back to you."

"Yeah. A couple of hours before we got things going there was someone else in this same bed but it didn't feel weird or anything it was simply….awesome."

"It's like having sex with other people only makes what we have here just better and better. The arrangement we have is well, perfect."

"It sure is sis. But I don't get one thing. How is this a revenge for you? I mean her having sex with me is like the most opposite of revenge that I can think of."

"Don't get too full of yourself. I have it all figured out. In a couple of weeks I will throw this huge amazing party. I will approach Brittney and say that I want to bury the hatchet and as a sign of good will I want her to co-host the party with me and since Mark cheated on her he won't be invited. Now I will get credit for doing the honorable mature thing, letting her who didn't invite me to her party co-host my own party so my social status is restored. She will get credit for moving on with her life after Mark cheated on her."

"That sounds interesting but she still hates your guts. Why would she want to co-host a party with you?"

"Here's the really cool part. She'd love the idea of planning a party with me while sleeping with my brother behind my back."

"So you want me to spend some more time with her?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"I'm at your service."

"Good. Maybe at graduation I'll tell her about my little encounter with Mark last night. Now mom and dad will be home in a couple of hours and I want to shower before they arrive. That means we can do it one more time."


	12. The Celebrity - Part 1

Kathryn and Sebastian lay in bed catching their breath. It was Sunday evening, a week after they had agreed to start having sex on weekends. However, Sebastian knew for sure that Kathryn would ask him a favor. On Friday they had their usual session and on Saturday, shortly after their parents left for the theater she invited him to her bedroom. On Sunday evening, soon after their parents left to have coffee with some friends she offered to join him in his bedroom. Sebastian knew her all too well.

"So what is it sis?" He asked as she started to get dressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please! It's been ages since we've done it three days in a row. What do you need from me? I mean besides satisfying your deviant sexual appetite?"

"Ha ha. What makes you think I need anything from you?"

"Come on sis! You were just faking it to make me feel good, weren't you?"

Kathryn bit her lower lip and frowned at him. There was no getting around it, she needed his help.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago there were talks that a major Hollywood studio was planning to shoot a film in our school?"

"I remember something."

"Well, it's going to happen…and Sean Dale-Jameson is going to star in it."

Sebastian began to laugh uncontrollably. Sean Dale-Jameson was an actor whom Kathryn had a crush on for several years. About five years ago he began to appear in the soap opera _Our Strong Hearts_ and that's when Kathryn started to develop her infatuation with him. She would sometimes pretend to be sick just so she would be able to stay home and watch the show. She read every magazine article about him and her collection of pictures included hundreds of items. This infatuation always amused Sebastian who actually thought Kathryn was a very intelligent girl.

"So you think the two of you will actually get together. Seriously? How old is he anyway? 25? 26?"

"He'll be 24 next month." She replied promptly.

Sebastian looked at her and continued to laugh. "Isn't he dating that model, Karen something?"

"Karin Riley. There was a rumor that they were dating when they were shooting a series of commercials for Gale and Laxy's Burger Galaxy, a rumor they both denied although they were seen together on several occasions."

"And he's not dating that girl that was on that soap with him?"

"He dated Eva Ann Sanchez for a couple of years when he was on _Our Strong Hearts_ but they split when he left the show to pursue a movie career."

Sebastian was greatly amused by his sister's obsession for every detail about him.

"Didn't I read somewhere he's a bi-sexual?"

"Just makes him hotter. If he's so free and secure about his sexuality that means being with him should be, well, interesting."

"But sis", Sebastian said, "He'll be surrounded by a million people. I don't see how you can get together with him. You really think he can get together with every high school girl who has a crush on him? Besides, you can get anyone you want, why are you obsessed about him?"

"I don't know…well, several years ago when he started to appear on TV I used to think about him late at night.."

"Oh, when poor little Kathryn began to masturbate she fantasized about hot Sean, ha ha!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! Now you're gonna help me or not?"

Sebastian remained silent for a minute and then said: "Sorry, Kath, I just don't see it happening."

"Oh why not? Think about it. All those years I've been fantasizing about him and now he'll be right here. This must be a sign."

"yeah yeah, God sent him over so you can sleep with him, Come on, sis."

Kathryn frowned at him and then got dressed and left his room. Suddenly there was a lot of tension between them.

* * *

><p>On Monday it seemed their school was in chaos. Everyone was excited about the presence of the filming crew. All the girls talked among themselves about how hot and dreamy Sean Dale-Jameson was. During lunch hour the actors talked with the students and signed autographs. Kathryn got Sean to sign an autograph for her but she wasn't really able to get his attention. Realizing that nothing would happen, Kathryn pulled some strings and later that day it was announced that Sean Dale-Jameson would come to talk to Kathryn's seventh period class to talk about his career. After seventh period was over and everyone left the class Kathryn approached him and said: "Hey, I'd really like to get together with you and talk to you privately…"<p>

"Sorry", Sean Dale-Jameson replied. It's really flattering that you are taking interest in me but I'm really really busy, I'm sure you understand", he said and simply walked away. Kathryn remained speechless. She realized it would be a long shot but still, no one has ever rejected her and walked away like that. That only made her more determined.

Two days later, on Wednesday , the excitement had subsided and the students got used to the presence of the filming crew. The actors still talked to students and signed autographs at the cafeteria during lunch hour but they weren't surrounded by so many students like in the first couple of days. Kathryn was sitting about 30 feet away when Sebastian approached her and asked: "What's up sis?"

"Get lost!"

"Struck out with your Hollywood pretty boy?"

"I told you to get lost!"

Sebastian giggled and walked away. Kathryn was deeply frustrated. However she had nothing to lose. Lunch period was almost over and students were hurrying to their classrooms. Sean Dale-Jameson was just sitting there all by himself. She approached him and said: "Remember me from the other day? I was wondering if you by any chance changed your mind about getting together, ahhm…"

"Sorry", he simply cut her off." I'm sure you understand."

"Well, It was worth a shot, thanks anyway. By the way you are so much hotter in real life than on television." Sean Dale-Jameson seemed unnerved by her remark. Kathryn wasn't quite ready to give up. "Look Sean", she said "I'm planning this small party, very exclusive, you can be like my guest of honor…"

"Sorry," He cut her off again. "I don't have time to go to high school students' parties. I'm sure you understand." Kathryn was about to walk away but then Sean said: "That kid you were just talking to, his he your boyfriend?" Kathryn was not quite ready for that question. "Oh you mean Sebastian him, well…"

"He's the hottest boy around here, lucky you!"

"Oh well yes, he he, lucky me, I guess", She mumbled. Sean then suddenly leaned towards her, looked around to make sure that no one was listening and whispered: "Look, I'm into getting together with you privately if your boyfriend is into it, if you know what I mean." He said and winked at her. "Friday is our last day here, let me know by then." He said and walked away just as the bell sounded, leaving Kathryn amazed.

* * *

><p>Kathryn could hardly concentrate as the day progressed. She was shaking with amazement and excitement. She was afraid people around her were suspecting something was going on with her. On her way back home she thought about how to tell Sebastian. There was the option of having sex with him and then asking him but he would see right through that. There was no option except simply asking him.<p>

In her bedroom, later that day, Sebastian looked at her for a couple of seconds and then started to laugh. "Good one, Kath, you had me there for a moment."

"I'm not kidding around, he actually said that!"

"Nice prank sis, but give it up already, it was funny for a second, it's not anymore!"

Kathryn approached him, placed her hands on his shoulders and said: "Look me in the eye, he actually said it, the rumors about him being bi-sexual are true. I'm not kidding around." Sebastian stopped giggling, realizing his step sister was serious all along. "So you want me …no way!"

"Just make out with him for a while, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! What's the big deal?! Are you listening to yourself? No way I'm letting a dude touch me!"

"He's not just a dude, he's Sean Dale-Jameson for God's sake! You should be flattered."

"Well I'm totally not."

"Look", Kathryn said, "Remember your 18th birthday? Paulina? Her and I together, with you?! I did it for you because I knew you'd like it. I'm asking you to return a favor."

"It's whole lot different for guys you know."

"Oh, it hurts your precious manhood?"

"Yes! Yes it does. It's much easier for chicks to be attracted to one another. Sorry, I'm not attracted to other guys."

"Let me just talk to him and set some ground rules and maybe..."

"Forget it!"

Kathryn remained silent for a moment. She didn't expect him to agree so easily in the first place. She finally said: "Look, if you do this for me then remember that Easter vacation is coming soon. Mom and dad will be away and we'll have the house to ourselves. So, during that time the terms of our deal will be reversed. If you do this for me, for the entire Easter vacation, you get to be in charge. Whatever you wanna do, where you wanna do it, at whatever freakin' time at night you wanna a do it, I'll have to, well, comply. And on Friday night I will get my rest from whatever that is you will want us to be, you know, doing…"

Sebastian looked at her in amazement and swallowed hard his spit. Kathryn placed her hand on his cock which was instantly hard and gently began to rub him. Sebastian began to breath heavily. He loved the feel of her hand through his pants. "Think about it", she whispered seductively, "Whatever this boy here wants, during that long long vacation when we're alone…" She gently kissed him on the cheek as he grabbed her waist. "Whatever I want?" He asked. Kathryn smiled at him. "You heard me right, whatever you want." She kissed him on the lips and rubbed him harder. "Would you like to…practice now, how this will work?"

Sebastian kissed her back and then said: "Hell no, no deal!" He gently pushed her aside and left her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian had lunch with his gay friend, Blaine Tuttle. Blaine ate his lunch quickly and walked over to Sean Dale-Jameson's table where he was signing autographs and talking to some girls. Blaine talked with Sean Dale-jameson for a while and then returned to Sebastian's table. "Damn it, he's so hot! Blaine said. "I can't fall asleep at night knowing he's in our school shooting a movie!"<p>

"Too bad for you he prefers to be surrounded by girls." Sebastian said.

"Oh, he like girls all right, but I got a vibe from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, Sebastian, he was totally checking you out."

Sebastian thought he was about to choke when he heard that. That meant that what Kathryn told him was actually true. He hated to admit it to himself but he actually was flattered. Sean Dale-Jameson was famous, good looking, surrounded by girls all the time and yet, he, Sebastian, was attractive in his eyes. As many different thoughts flooded his mind he decided he would have to do something. He couldn't let that adventure simply sail by him.


	13. The Celebrity - Part 2

On Friday, when lunch period was almost over he approached Sean Dale-Jameson after the girls who talked to him hurried back to class.

"Hi there, Sean", he said.

"Hi yourself, What's up?" Sean replied. Sebastian immediately realized it was all true. He could feel the sexual tension. What Kathryn and Blaine told him was simply true. After exchanging courtesies and after they were both alone in the cafeteria Sebastian whispered to him: "I'm Sebastian. The girl that talked to you the other day, Kathryn, well…"

"Yeah that girl, I remember", he replied. "Your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Sebastian replied. "The…offer you made her?"

"So you're into it?"

"Oh, I'm into it, you see…"

"Great!" Sean replied. "You see, your girlfriend is hot but I can girls like her all the time, but hot high school guys like you…well, it's difficult for me to get together with them if you know what I mean, so it's only worthwhile for me to get together with her if you join us."

Sebastian's heart was pounding hard. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. "Look he said, I'm into it, but…I rather it's just be the two of us, without her. I'd rather she didn't know anything about it." Sean Dale-Jameson looked at him and smiled. "That would be awesome!" He said. Sebastian took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed gave it to Sean. "That's my address." He said. "How's tonight?"

* * *

><p>That evening Kathryn showed up at Sebastian's bedroom at their usual hour. Their parents have gone away for the weekend and they were alone which made things worse. The atmosphere between them had been very tense since Sebastian refused Kathryn's offer. "Ok then." Kathryn said. "I'm here, what is it you wanna do? You want me to wear anything? Let's get it over with."<p>

Sebastian looked at her and smirked. "Forget it," he said. Let's just take this week off."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my session, my three hours, and I say we're not doing anything."

"Are you serious? 'cause I'm not accepting any rain checks!"

"I don't wanna do it if you don't enjoy this. I don't want it to be a favor. These Friday sessions are fun because I know you love them. If you resent me so much because of that actor fantasy of yours then forget it. Go watch TV or something."

Kathryn looked at him in amazement. Sebastian has never ever given up his weekly session.

"No problem." She said. "But, you'll have to wait 'till next Friday, no way I'm doing it with you if I don't have to."

"Oh I'm sure you'll eventually need something from me and you'll come crawling into my bed." He said. Kathryn walked over to him and slapped him as hard as she could and left his room.

A while later, a cab pulled over in front of their house. A guy wearing sun glasses and a baseball cap exited the cab, paid the driver and walked over to the front door. Sebastian was watching him from his bedroom window. He called Kathryn at her room. She picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

"Be in my room in exactly five minutes."

"Forget it, You had your chance. I said no rain checks."

"You don't have to sleep with me."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Just trust me."

"I don't trust you."

"Kath, sis, it's me, Sebastian, your step brother, You fucked me like a thousand times this year. Trust me, just be in my room in five minutes!" He said and hung up.

He opened the door before Sean Dale-Jameson had the chance to knock. He didn't want his step sister to hear anything. Sean Dale-Jameson and Sebastian quickly went up to his bedroom. Sean seemed excited and eager. Sebastian asked him to strip down to his boxer shorts and Sean quickly complied. Once again, Sebastian had to admit to himself that this guy was actually very attractive. He had a washboard stomach with impressive six-pack abs, every hair on his blond head seemed to be perfectly cut and his perfume was intoxicating. However, he stayed focused on his plan. Just as Sean was about to touch him he said: "Stop! Don't you lay a finger on me."

"Ha?" Sean Dale-Jameson replied.

"There are two cameras currently recording everything that happens in this room." He said calmly. "Don't touch me."

"You're blackmailing me? A rich kid like you? You want money?"

"No." Sebastian replied calmy. "I want you to have sex with my girlfriend."

"That girl at your school?"

"That's right. She came on to you and you rejected her. That was a dumb move. She always gets what she wants."

"Some weird blackmail." He said. "But say I have sex with her, how do I know it's over? Do I get the tapes?"

"Dude, you think I want people to know I'm okay with my girlfriend having sex with someone else? Look, she has this control over me and when she doesn't get what she wants…there's trouble." At that moment a knock on Sebastian's bedroom door was heard.

"So what is it going to be?" Sebastian asked.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" They heard Kathryn shout.

"Fine." Sean Dale-Jameson said reluctantly. Sebastian opened the door and Kathryn's jaw dropped to the floor. Sean Dale-Jameson was standing there in his boxer shorts. She was speechless. "Give us a second." Sebastian said. He grabbed Kathryn and pulled her out of his bedroom and closed the door.

"Listen to me," he whispered, "He thinks we're girlfriend and boyfriend and he's here until about 5 A. M., Enjoy yourself sis."

Kathryn was still amazement and could barely mumble. "So the threesome, it's on?"

"No threesome. Just you and him." Kathryn was trembling with amazement and excitement.

"Just one thing," Sebastian said. "I have two cameras set, can I watch in your bedroom?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out." Kathryn said. "Channel 4 or 12 on my TV, and brother?"

"What?"

Kathryn grabbed him and kissed him, shoving her tongue deep into his throat. "I owe you one, brother. I owe you big, you know I mean it." She said and quickly entered Sebastian's bedroom where a hot and confused Hollywood actor was waiting to have sex with her.

When Sebastian was in Kathryn's bedroom, he thought to himself whether he should watch or not. However, it was too tempting. He had to watch. When he turned on the TV he was amazed. Kathryn was practically a porn star. She was screaming louder than ever. Louder than when she was with him. He could see she was biting her lower lip to try and stop herself from screaming like she used to do when they were together with other people in the house. When she was with Sebastian and was about to cum she always managed to stop herself from screaming and just let out soft moans which he loved. However, now, with Sean Dale-Jameson it was different. As he expected, she was on top thrusting her pelvis aggressively against Sean's body. Sean Dale-Jameson was obviously having a great time too. He was frightened at first when he realized he was blackmailed but as Sebastian suspected it actually turned him on. After a while they switched to his and Kathryn's favorite position. Sean Dale-Jameson was behind her in doggie style and Sebastian knew Kathryn was looking at themselves at the mirror. The mirror he had hung up in his own room to watch Kathryn and himself have sex. All of a sudden a huge wave of jealousy washed upon him. Somehow his sister realized her craziest fantasy. A Hollywood heart throb she had a crush on for years! And now he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow!

But, that wasn't all. He was deeply aroused. Sean Dale-Jameson and Kathryn together were hotter than any porn movie. He hated the idea of trying to fall asleep thinking about them. He had no choice. He called Cecile Caldwell. He thought she was an idiot. Cecile the imbecile he called her when Kathryn and he talked about her. However she was the quickest lay he could get. Being around Kathryn sometimes drove him so mad that he needed Cecile to give vent to his sexual energies. So he called Cecile up and asked her to come over for the night. "Just tell your mom you're going to a girlfiend's house for a sleepover silly." He said to her over the phone."

When Cecile arrived she said to him: "It's like, so weird, you don't speak to me for weeks and all of the sudden you invite me to a sleepover?"

"Don't be silly." He said, "You know that even when we don't speak to each other I miss you and think about you, don't you?" " He hugged and kissed her. "Well, sure." She replied. "Shhhh….you know we can't be together, right? You mom won't approve. Let's just enjoy the time we have together. Cecile felt his cock hardening against his body. "But…"

Sebastian wouldn't let her talk anymore. He was all over her. Soon she was swept away by an intense sexual pleasure.

At about 4 o'clock A.M. Sebastian woke up. Cecile was sleeping next to him. She was exhausted. Sebastian couldn't resist the temptation and turned on the TV again. He soon realized Kathryn and Sean were playing out her favorite fantasy. A fantasy she sometimes played out with Sebastian. In her fantasy she was a Hollywood actress who was shooting a film with Sean Dale-Jameson. Kathryn and Sean were fully clothed and making out."

"Damn it Sean", Kathryn said. "I knew this would happen. I knew I couldn't be in a film with you without something happening."

"It's OK," Sean replied. "If I'm in a movie with a hot actress like you we always end up having an affair. It's inevitable."

"But Sean! My boyfriend, your girlfriend!"

"No one has to know Kathryn. I can't resist it anyway, I mean after seeing you in a bikini in that magazine spread I don't care if everyone knows! I've got to have you right now!"

"You know what?" Kathryn replied according to the script Sebastian knew so well, "The earlier we start the more times we can do it." Soon Kathryn and Sean were naked again getting it on. Cecile was starting to wake up and mumbled: "You're watching TV?" She asked.

"Oh silly you", Sebastian replied. "Just waiting for you to wake up, love." He turned off the TV and soon he was all over Cecile, pleasuring her again.


	14. Jealousy

Kathryn was exhausted. She couldn't have gotten more than twenty minutes of sleep. But still, she was thrilled. She asked herself time after time if this was all a dream, but it wasn't. It was very very real. She spent the night with Sean Dale-Jameson whom she had a crush on for years and it was more amazing than her fantasies. His body was perfect and her orgasms were more intense than ever. "How the hell did Sebastian pull this off?" She thought to herself. She realized Sebastian would expect her to return a favor and she was willing to submit herself to his passion. She didn't know how much of what happened in Sebastian's room he actually watched through their close circuit TV but even he watched only some of it he probably would be hornier than ever.

Several minutes after Sean Dale-Jameson left she decided she couldn't go to sleep. She was too excited. However, she was very hungry. She was so upset with Sebastian the previous evening she lost her appetite, but now, after burning hundreds of calories during hours of intense sex, she had to have something to eat. She went into the kitchen where Sebastian was already having an early breakfast.

"Hi Sebastian." She said as she smiled at him. "Boy, did I have a good night."

"I bet you did." He said coldly.

"What's up with you?" She said, sensing the hostility in his voice.

"He's some guy you know from TV and just like that you jump into bed with him?"

"Who are you to judge? You don't even have to know a girl's name!"

"Girls should be more careful."

Just as Sebastian was about to reply they heard a voice from upstairs. "Sebastian?"

"Who's here?" Kathryn asked.

"Ahhm, I invited Cecile over last night."

"The imbecile?" Kathryn giggled. "It's been ages since she's been here. What…oh…poor Sebastian was so horny watching Sean and me together you had to call her, ha ha."

"Fuck you!" He replied, just as Cecile walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Cecile." Kathryn said.

"Oh hi Kathryn…I wondered why Sebastian wanted us to go to your room last night instead of his."

"Oh you know Sebastian." Kathryn said. "Always looking for ways to make things more exciting."

"Yeah, I really should be going, my mom will be worried."

As soon as Cecile left Kathryn burst out laughing. "I can't believe you spent the night with this creature. I mean if you were that horny you could have, you know, relieve yourself…"

"Fuck you! I don't jerk off, I fuck."

"What the hell are you so upset about? Am I supposed to be ok with spending the night with Cecile but it's not ok when I have someone over?"

"It's different for guys."

"There you go again! You wanna fuck every hot girl you meet and expect me to just be waiting for you when you get home? Well it can't work that way! That's why we have our deal! To keep this jealousy away from it all. Besides it was you who got Sean to sleep with me!"

"I was coerced to do this! It was unfair of you to get so upset for not going along with your crazy threesome idea!"

"You always talk about how you can't help yourself, right? Well this time I couldn't help myself!"

"I felt like I was being blackmailed! You made me think that if you wouldn't sleep with him our whole deal will fall apart!"

"Sebastian, that's crazy. Since we started with this agreement of ours you slept with like twice as many people as I have, maybe three times as much."

Sebastian knew she had a point. Since their agreement he slept with 16 girls and Kathryn with 6 boys. He suspected Kathryn kept track as well.

"Look, Sebastian I know why you're upset. You know all those other boys were just temporary fun, they were all out of your league but Sean Dale-Jameson isn't. He's hot and millions of girls want him. That's why you're jealous."

Sebastian realized she was right. All those other boys she had sex with didn't matter. She would always crawl back into his bed on Fridays. But she would always remember her night with Sean Dale-Jameson. As he was thinking what to say next Kathryn approached him and put her arms around his neck. "Look, Sebastian, it was awesome of you to get Sean over here last night, I don't know how the hell you pulled this off but you did and according to our deal I am now your, well, slave for the entire Easter vacation so…"

But Sebastian just grabbed her arms and pushed her away. "Fuck you! I have a date tonight. I don't wanna talk to you. Our deal is off as far as I'm concerned!"

And he walked away, leaving her bewildered and anxious.

Over the next few days they hardly spoke to each other. Kathryn became more and more worried with each passing day. Having sex with Sebastian assured his loyalty to her. With him as her ally there were no limits to what she could achieve. Sebastian was popular, handsome and as ruthless as she was. However a jealous Sebastian meant trouble. She knew that if Sebastian would go on to resent her for some time , it would be destructive. Sure she could match his wits and ruthlessness but they would achieve nothing as rivals. Over the past year it seemed they have found the perfect formula for their competitiveness, arrogance, ambition and sex drive. Somehow they were able to have awesome sex together, have sex with other people and still keep the jealousy out of it all. Kathryn realized she made a mistake dragging him into that Sean Dale-Jameson adventure. Sure over the past year they constantly helped each other getting other people into each other's bed but that Sean Dale-Jameson story was a bit too much for Sebastian's ego. Kathryn realized that is she wanted Sebastian back as an ally she would have to get him to have sex with her again. There was no going back.

In the brief conversations they did have Kathryn hinted at him that he'd be welcome in her bedroom but Sebastian just brushed her off, mumbling something about a date or buying busy. When Easter arrived, they both told their parents they preferred to stay at home. After their parents left for the airports she tried to talk to him again saying that Sean Dale-Jameson was just a crazy fantasy she had to get out of her system and as good as that night was, it was all behind her now and she looked forward to having sex with him again but Sebastian didn't nudge. Several hours later Sebastian knocked on her door. She got her hopes up but Sebastian just said their parents phoned to say they landed safely and that he thought they shouldn't have sex ever again.

* * *

><p>On the Friday before Easter , Sebastian had another date. His sixth date with six different girls since the night Kathryn spent with Sean Dale-Jameson. It was about midnight when he returned home. When he entered his room and turned on the light, Kathryn was there on his bed. Her right leg was showing above the blanket and it was obvious she was completely naked under the blanket.<p>

"Get the hell out of here Kathryn!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Sebastian, we had a deal. If I get my wish and spend a night with Sean Dale-Jameson you have me as your slave for Easter. Just keeping my side of the bargain."

"I told you I'm not interested!"

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem."

Kathryn slowly got out of bed and approached him. "I don't believe you want to throw away what we have because you got a bit jealous."

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I realize that, Sebastian. The school year is almost over and I think we both got a bit worried about what's gonna happen with….this. It occurred to me that maybe you thought that when we're in college we won't be doing this anymore, but that's crazy Sebastian, crazy. You think I will give this up?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders. Sebastian remained silent but didn't push her away like he had done over the past week. The truth was he missed the touch of his sister's naked body and they both knew that.

"Look, Sebastian. I watched the tape today for the first time and when I realized you blackmailed him into sleeping with me, well…I can't stop wanting you..,I mean, God, he's a Hollywood star but you blackmailed him just like that…and using his biggest weakness, his attraction to you."

Kathryn began to breathe heavily. Sebastian remained silent and slowly placed his hands on her waist.

"That was the hottest thing ever, brother." She continued.

"I wanted to please you, sis." He finally said.

"I know you did, I know." She said and kissed his neck. His grip on her waist grew tighter and she felt his erection against her thigh.

"But Sebastian", she continued, "What made it so hot was knowing you didn't just do it for me, you did it for yourself. You wanted that week, didn't you Sebastian?" She kissed his neck again as Sebastian nodded at her. "But", she continued, "You wanted it on your own terms not mine."

"I can never let a man touch me Kathryn. Not even for you."

"I realize that Sebastian." She lowered her hands and grabbed him hard. "God I miss that hot ass of yours." Sebastian was about to explode. He desperately wanted her but they knew it wasn't that simple anymore. "Look Sebastian", Kathryn said and pushed her naked body harder against his body, "From today until we start college as a reward for your loyalty to me I will not sleep with anyone else, just you." They stared at each other for a few seconds and kissed, their first kiss for over a week.

"What about Easter, sis?" Sebastian said as he let out a moan. They kissed again and after the kiss with her mouth just a fraction of an inch away from his she said: "That's entirely up to you Sebastian, I mean you're the master, if you want me in your bed all day, if you want me in your shower first thing in the morning, if you wanna go out on a date that's fine, just tell me when to expect you back and in what position." Soon, Sebastian was all over her and in a few seconds he was also naked. As she took his boxer shorts she asked: "By the way how was your date?"

"Fine." He replied.

"D'you, you know, seal the deal?"

"No, she was playing hard to get."

"Stupid girl! Doesn't she realize the earlier she starts having sex with you the more times she'll be able to do it with you?" They both giggled but as Sebastian entered her body their giggles turned to loud moans and sighs. They fell asleep after doing it three times. During their intense love making Kathryn was wondering. The truth was she had no idea what would happen between them after the school year was over however she concluded that to ensure Sebastian's loyalty to her she had no choice but to assure him they would continue to have sex. She had plans to seduce hot rich guys in college but seeing Sebastian every once in a while wouldn't interfere with that and besides, the sex was awesome so why give that up? However, that was a little white lie. There was a much bigger one. On the night their parents left for their Easter vacation and Sebastian told her they shouldn't have sex ever again, something happened. She was depressed, almost crying. So, she contacted Sean Dale-Jameson. He was in town to promote the movie he was filming in their school. She was able to contact his publicist and somehow convinced her she was someone who needed to speak to Sean urgently in relation to a very personal issue. When she talked to Sean she assured him his secret was safe with her and he need not worry. However, that night was so good that when she heard he was in town she had to see if there was even the tiniest of a chance he was interested in seeing her again. She told him she broke up with her boyfriend and was all horny and lonely. Sean told her that he was extremely turned on by what she had gone through to sleep with him and that he loved how free and kinky she was and yes, he would like to get together and that he was staying at a friend's apartment and could spare a couple of hours. Those couple of hours were actually hotter than the night at Sebastian's bedroom and she realized why. Sebastian didn't know about that second encounter so it was like cheating on him which made it so much hotter. And the truth was Sean Dale-Jameson wasn't just some crazy fantasy. She was mad about him and fucking him was way much hotter than fucking Sebastian. If Sean Dael-Jameson had offered her to come and live in Hollywood with him she would leave Sebastian in a second! But that wasn't going to happen so she needed Sebastian back. According to her deal with Sebastian she had to tell about whom she had sex with, but Sebastian called off the deal! Therefore she didn't have to tell him anything about what happened after he said he didn't want to sleep with her anymore. Obviously, now, their deal was back on, but it didn't apply to the time period in which the deal was off. She was in the clear!

At seven o'clock AM the alarm clock woke them up. After taking a few seconds to get her thoughts together Kathryn said: "Hey, it's Saturday why the hell is the alarm clock on?"

"I know it's Saturday sis," Sebastian said. I set the alarm clock just before you fell asleep last night."

"But why?"

Sebastian smiled at her. "Well, sis, I figured the earlier we start today the more we will get done." Just as Kathryn realized what was going on, Sebastian was all over her again. "This is going to be one fun Easter, sis." He said as he kissed her breasts. And they were soon at it yet again.


	15. Easter Fantasy

It was a couple of days before the end of Easter Vacation. Kathryn lay next to Sebastian. They were both naked just as they have been for most of the past week. They were both alone in their gigantic house and with Sebastian in complete control things turned out pretty much as Kathryn thought they would. During the past several days they had sex in virtually every room in the house in various positions, only taking short breaks for eating and sleeping. They did it in the shower, in the kitchen and on most of the beds and sofas in the house. Kathryn always thought that quantity comprised the quality of their sexual relations and usually limited Sebastian to two to three sessions a week but after she got her dreamy night with Sean Dale-Jameson, she agreed to become Sebastian's slave for a week, and as she expected, Sebastian took full advantage, fucking her several times each night and then again in the morning, first thing he did after waking up.

That day, after having sex again right after waking up, Sebastian fell asleep again and woke up a couple of hours later ready to go at it yet again. As he started to kiss his step sister's neck she said:

"You know what, Sebastian? This is getting boring."

"Oh, I'm not bored, sis. How can I be bored with that naked body of yours?"

"Look, I know it's your week and all and I'm up for whatever you want but let's make it a little more exciting. Isn't there a fantasy you're thinking about? Some kind of role playing?"

"We did some role playing the other day, but I don't wanna pretend you're someone else sis."

"How about pretending to be in a certain situation, like, hmmm…."

"Sis, this situation right now is my ultimate fantasy! Being alone with you for an entire week with you doing whatever I want!"

"Ok, for you it's enough but it's different for girls. Come on let's think of something."

After a moment of silence Sebastian said: "Well that day after we made that bet, before we started having sex…we were in the living room talking and you started giving me a handjob…."

"Oh I remember that! Honest to God I thought we were going to fuck but my ego wouldn't let me. I had to make you suffer a little."

"I wanna pretend it's that moment and end up doing it."

Kathryn smiled at him. She loved his crazy over-sexed mind. "Ok." She said. "Get dressed, I'll meet you in the living room in 5 minutes!"

After several minutes they were both in the living dressed and sat across from each other just like they were back then. Kathryn started: "l rat Cecile out to Mommy, Mommy goes ballistic and ends the relationship. Boo-hoo!"

"But who will they turn to for help?" Sebastian said and smiled at her.

Kathryn walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Cecile is planning on going away with Court next week. l'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening."

"l'm at your service."

"Thank you."

Sebastian started to massage her neck. He was already getting hard.

"That feels good," Kathryn said with a soft sigh.

"Sis, you're so tense."

"l know. l hate it when things don't go my way lt makes me so horny," Kathryn said as her hand slowly crawled towards Sebastian's cock. When she felt it, it didn't surprise her that he was already rock hard. She began to aggressively rub her hand against his pants.

"l hate it too." Sebastian said, letting out a moan.

"Seems like things are looking up for you." Kathryn said, rubbing him faster and faster.

"lt appears so." Sebastian said as he grabbed her breasts.

"Any luck with your girl?" Kathryn asked, just barely able to stop herself from bursting out laughing. They ended up calling off the bet and having sex for the first time just several days after the day she gave him that handjob. However Sebastian still couldn't resist bedding Annette and breaking her heart.

"Moving along quite well."

"Have you succeeded in your task?" She said and kissed his hand which was placed on her breast.

"Any day now."

"Let me know when you do, brother. I'll let you put it anywhere you want. " At that point she stopped rubbing him. She knew for sure he would cum if she rubbed him any longer. She knew him too well. She then said: "Until then…you'll put it where I want."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and said: "What do you mean sis?"

She turned around to face him and said: "Oh brother, we both know that eventually you will fuck Annette, right?" Sebastian nodded at her.

"So let's just move on Sebastian. I want you, I want you bad. This stupid bet is just a game. You don't really want Annette you want me, don't you?"

"That's right!" he replied.

"Ok then, when you complete your task we'll do whatever you want but until then, it's what I want and what I want is that very very hard cock in my body."

They kissed a long hard kiss, their tongues twirling around each other for a long moment.

"Damn it sis, I've been waiting for this for such a long time!" Sebastian said after they broke their kiss. Kathryn grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him. She felt like she was looking at her step brother's hot body for the first time.

"I know you have, brother, I know, and I promise you I am going to make it up to you for all my teasing." She said and unbuttoned him pants.

"Oh sis you have no idea how hard it's been, dreaming about you every night!" He said as he unzipped her dress.

"I've been dreaming about you too Sebastian." She said as she pushed him down and lay on top of him. She sucked his nipples and licked his abs. "But from now on no more dreaming, just fucking!" She looked at his cock and said: "Up you go boy, up you go!" They looked at each other and smiled and a second later Kathryn was all over his cock. Sebastian moaned loudly as she pleasured him with her lips, teeth and tongue.

"Damn it brother, you're bigger than anyone I've ever been with." She said

"That's because you're making me the horniest guy ever."

As Kathryn climbed on top of him they were both excited, it was as if they were doing it for the first time. "Fuck sis," Sebastian said, "It's happening!"

"Yes it is. It's happening. We're fucking!" Kathryn said as she let his cock into her body. She aggressively thrust her pelvis against his. It was awesome. So awesome she was already about to climax. "I want you on top!" She said. Slowly, Sebastian began to sit up as she began to lay down with Sebastian's cock remaining in her body as they switched positions. Sebastian kissed her breasts, feeling like it was the first time he has ever done that. As he began to thrust his pelvis into her body he could feel her fingernails scratching his ass. He loved that feeling. He realized she was cumming and after several more thrusts they both came. They continued to just lay there, naked and cuddled.

"That was awesome!" Kathryn finally said.

"To say the least." He replied

"It was worth all that waiting." She said

"Huh?" He replied.

"All the teasing and playing around and that stupid bet just made it hotter, Sebastian. But now we finally did it and it feels so right."

Sebastian then realized that she was still going along with the fantasy. She was still pretending it was that day and he decided to go along with her.

"It does feel so good, sis, wow."

"I mean, Sebastian, if we had started having sex right after our parents got married it wouldn't have been that hot."

"Maybe but still we could have had two years of awesome sex."

"I had to make you suffer for a while Sebastian. My ego wouldn't let me just giving it away to you like that."

"So why not wait until I win the bet, why now?"

"Are you kidding me? Sebastian you're getting hotter and hotter every day. I just couldn't wait any longer. I knew for sure you and Annette would end up having sex and I couldn't let her have you before me."

"Thanks, sis." He said. Hearing her say that made him horny again and she could feel his cock harden against her body.

"Wow brother, no one I have ever been with could get hard again so soon after cumming. That's amazing."

"Sis, I think you're going to find out many amazing things about me." He said and they both giggled. They began to kiss and soon they were fucking again. For the remaining days of their vacation they continued to pretend like they had just started to have sex. They had an awesome time. When Easter was over they went back to their agreement.


	16. Another Bet

Kathryn and Sebastian were both moaning and sweaty. It was Friday evening, Sebastian's time. They were doing it in doggy style position for the 3rd consecutive time. Usually Sebastian liked to mix it up but they both enjoyed that position so much, looking at themselves in the mirror, smiling at each other, enjoying each other's body and listening to each other's moans, that they decided not to switch positions all evening long. They got so carried away that their knees became scraped and itchy but that didn't bother them so much. It was several weeks after the Sean Dale-Jameson story and their relationship was better than ever. After Kathryn promised not to sleep with anyone else until they start college she turned to Sebastian more often than ever. This helped diffuse Sebastian's jealousy after watching her have sex with Sean Dale-Jameson and things went a lot smoother and easier. Obviously this situation wasn't ideal as far as Kathryn was concerned, since she hated the idea of Sebastian having the upper hand in their sexual relationship, but since Sebastian helped her fulfill her most ambitious fantasy, she felt it was fair enough. Sure it made Sebastian more arrogant and cocky than ever but that just made the sex better.

After cumming for the 3rd time that evening they just stayed in bed, cuddling and giggling. When Kathryn was about to get dressed Sebastian said: "Sis, I need a favor." Kathryn smiled at him and after a brief pause said: "Well, it's usually me asking you for favors after sex so I guess you're entitled to ask me for a favor."

"How very generous of you."

"Ha ha. What do you want?"

"Well, I told I was seeing a couple of girls from Northwest Prep, right?"

"Yup."

"Well…there's more to it…it's part of a bet."

Kathryn's curiosity was aroused. "What kind of bet?"

"Well, you see…that guy from Northwest Prep, Joe Higgins, we sort of have this bet…who can sleep with more girls from the other guy's school…."

"That's sick!"

"You didn't think I'm sick during the last three hours, did you ?"

"Fair enough. So what's the score?"

"We're tied at four."

"I see. Who did he sleep with from our school?"

"Jill Harper, Ella Underwood, Alexa Simms and Ashley Crane."

"Those bitches! Well if you told all that earlier maybe I could have prevented that but it's too late now."

"It's not too late. The bet ends this weekend and I have a date tomorrow with Kylie Bratton from Northwest Prep and Joe is working on bedding Denise Altman whom I believe is one of your closest allies."

"Yes, she told she began to see someone."

They remained silent for a moment until Kathryn said: "What does the winner of the bet get?"

"Hmmm…well…drive the other guy's car for a weekend."

"Seriously, a bet involving you, sex and a car, is that such a good idea? Someone might get hurt."

"Do we care?"

Kathryn smiled at him. She and Sebastian were birds of a feather. They both were willing to do anything to fulfill their selfish needs and satisfy their egos and the hell with other people's feeling.

"Let me make a few phone calls. I'll get back to you."

On Sunday Kathryn talked to Sebastian, just as he was getting ready to go out on his date with Kylie Bratton from Northwest Prep. "Look, I made a couple of phone calls. Have fun on your date."

Sebastian knew he could trust his step sister and indeed, his date went very well. They got to it right away. Kylie's parents were away and they had the house to themselves. Sebastian didn't think she was hot and the sex wasn't all that good but Kylie enjoyed it very much. By the time he got back home Kathryn was already asleep. On Monday after school he went to see Joe Higgins. It turned out he struck out with Denise Altman and Sebastian won the bet. It was agreed that on Thursday Joe would drive his car to Sebastian's place and leave it there for the weekend.

On Thursday evening Joe Higgins showed up. He chatted with Sebastian for a while and then took a cab back home. Sebastian had another date scheduled with Kylie, so he showered, got dressed and went into the garage. He was admiring Joe's car just as Kathryn showed up.

"Well well." She said. "So all the fuss and stupid bet was for you to get this car which is almost identical to yours?"

"Oh sis, you don't know anything about cars. Besides it's not just about the car you know."

"Of course it's about your massive ego, I know. But you couldn't do it without me."

"Yeah, I'm curious, what exactly did you do?"

"Well, Denise is a close friend so there was no problem telling her not to sleep with Joe. However with Kylie it was more tricky, so I pulled a few strings and last Saturday we happened to attend the same party. What were the odds?"

Sebastian smiled at her. "So what happened next?"

"Well, imagine our surprise when we found out that she had a date with my step brother. What a coincidence! Anyway during our conversation it was implied that it was in her best interest to be, well, generous towards you."

"Very clever. How exactly does she benefit?"

She smiled at him. "You just leave that me. However there is one small thing you should know about."

"What's that?"

"I promised Kylie that she could spend the weekend with Denise Altman and me as we drive around the city in your car."

"My car?"

"Yeah, since you'll be driving in Joe's car, your car will be available."

"So finally you will get to drive my car."

"Oh brother", she said as she approached him, "You know I always have to get what I want, don't you?"

"I know." He said as she laid her hands on his chest.

"But, if people see you Joe will get suspicious."

"Shhh…leave all the worrying to me Sebastian. You won the bet and it's time to celebrate your win."

She began to kiss his neck. Sebastian's cock became hard rock in an instant.

"Sis", he moaned, "I have a date with Kylie, I told you about it."

"I remember." She said as she began to unbutton his shirt. "You can leave if you want."

As she started to lick his nipples he grabbed her waist and she could feel how hard he was.

"Maybe, ohh, maybe I can be a little late." His breaths were extremely heavy. He could barely talk. Kathryn decided to go in for the kill.

"Oh Sebastian you look so nice and that perfume you're wearing is driving me insane." She shoved her tongue deep into his throat. Sebastian's tongue submitted to her will, letting her tongue swirl around his mouth. The truth was Kathryn didn't care about perfumes. She was attracted to looks, not smell. She loved Sebastian's muscular chest, his hair, his eyes, the way his cock felt in her body, she didn't care how he smelled like.

After their kiss she said: "I just thought that fucking in Joe's car would be the perfect way to celebrate."

Sebastian just mumbled : "Yes it is" as they began to take each other's cloths off. The back seat of Joe's car was small and they giggled at the awkwardness of the situation. Somehow Sebastian was able to stretch his body and he laid on his back and Kathryn climbed on top of him. Sebastian came after a couple of minutes.

They continued to lay on the back seat, talking and giggling. The garage became chilly so Sebastian retrieved a blanket from his car's trunk. After a while Sebastian said: "Well, I really should be leaving now."

"That's not fair Sebastian. I haven't cum yet."

"You know I'm late for my date with Kylie. Besides tomorrow's Friday, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Kathryn grabbed his cock and began to stroke it gently. "Fuck Sebastian, don't you realize how horny I am? Sebastian's cock became hard again.

"Please sis", he moaned, "My date!"

"Just call her up and say you can't make it. I'll back it up."

"But we can do it tomorrow!"

Kathryn looked deep into his eyes as her strokes against his cock became harder and faster.

"Sebastian, I'll fuck your brains out tomorrow, I know that, but I also want to fuck your brains out right now right here. Are you sure you wanna go?"

Obviously, no answer was needed. Sebastian could never turn her down. They continued to fuck in that car until their parents came back home. Later, Sebastian called Kylie up to tell her he didn't feel well and Kathryn called her up a couple of days later to confirm the story. Their session on Friday was intense and awesome as usual. On the weekend Sebastian drove around in Joe's car and Kathryn drove around in Sebastian's car. On Sunday night Sebastian was supposed to return Joe's car to him. Just before he was about to leave for Joe's they snuck into the garage and fucked once again in Joe's car, just once more for the road.


	17. Marci Greenbaum's Revenge

One evening Sebastian received a rather surprising phone call. It was Marci Greenbaum. She was the daughter of a psychotherapist Sebastian was seeing for a while about a year ago. Sebastian easily seduced her and broke her heart leaving her miserable and his psychotherapist fuming at him. Obviously that call surprised him a lot. They exchanged courtesies and after a minute Sebastian thought he needed to apologize. There were girls whom their hearts he broke shortly after sleeping with them who somehow were comforted by his apologies.

"Look, Marci…about what happened a year ago, I was hmmm a big jerk back then, all I was interested in back than was sex, I was ahhh, selfish but I'm starting college in the fall, I'm changing…"

"Oh, don't be silly Sebastian, you're the selfish son of a bitch you've always been, don't pretend you're sorry for what happened."

That was somewhat surprising but not completely. There were girls who were too embarrassed to admit to themselves that they were used by him for sex so they convinced themselves they actually weren't and bought his apology. However many girls saw right through that.

"Ok, Marci…you're right, I'm not sorry, I just thought you were very hot and I desperately wanted to sleep with you, that's the truth.

"That's Ok Sebastian. I called to tell you that I realize it was OK and I liked the sex ,so If you're still into me…"

"You mean you'd like to get together again just for sex?"

"Sure, why not?"

Obviously Sebastian liked the idea but he was suspicious. It seemed to him Marci was planning some sort of revenge. On the other hand she was very hot. In fact she was one of his all-time favorites. He just loved her body and especially her legs and breasts. If there was a chance she did indeed want to sleep with him again, he wanted to find out. Obviously there was only one person who could help him out, Kathryn.

* * *

><p>"You want me to help you find out what this idiot is up to?" Kathryn asked<p>

"Well, yes."

"I got better things to do."

"Please, Kath, help out your loyal brother. I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine, if I help you then my promise not to sleep with anyone but you until college is off. I'm off the hook."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment and realized it was a fair suggestion. He was curious what Marci was up to. "Fine." He said.

"Very well." Kathryn said. "I'll let you know."

A couple of days later Kathryn called Marci and made plans to have lunch with her. When they met Kathryn got right to the issue.

"Look, Marci, Sebastian told me he made plans to get together with you and I don't get, why the hell do you want to see him again?" I mean after what he'd done to you? If some guy did this to me I'd kill him!"

"I kind of want to kill him to." Marci said. "Or so to speak, I want to get back at him!"

"So you're planning a revenge. I knew it. I can help you Marci, I know all his weaknesses, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know, I thought I'd get together with him and take it from there."

"That's not good enough Marci. Sebastian's a jerk but he's smart."

They were silent for a moment and then Kathryn said: "Are actually planning to sleep with him again?" Because if you do, you'll have a lot of options."

"Well", Marci said, "I don't know, maybe."

"Did you enjoy sleeping with him back when you were dating?"

"Sure, he's hot."

"Then you should sleep with him again, Marci. If you enjoy it you must go for it, you're entitled to have some fun, don't you? Why should only guys have all the fun?"

"Yeah, but that's what he wants anyway, how is this a revenge?"

"Look, Marci, I know my brother. If you'll sleep with him for a while and the sex is really hot he'll become so obsessed with you, you'll have him wrapped around your finger."

"Really?"

"Yup. Back then he dumped you after sleeping with you a couple of times and moved on to the next girl. But, if he'll believe you are so much into him sexually, well then…"

"OK, I sleep with him for a while, what's the next step?"

"You tell him you are sleeping with someone else, and the sex with that someone else is so much better so you're dumping him."

"That sound like a good idea, maybe I could tell him in front of a bunch of people so he'll be humiliated!"

"No, Marci, then people will think you're a slut and you don't want that rep when starting college, do you?"

"Well, no."

"You know what, Marci? I wanna see Sebastian suffer more than you do! You start sleeping with him, do it as many times as you can over the next couple of weeks and leave everything else to me!"

"Wow, Kathryn you really wanna hurt him, don't you? You know, people are still talking about how you slapped him, I guess there's still a lot of bad blood between you two, ha?"

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, Marci. I wanna hurt him real bad, will you help me?"

Marci hesitated for a few seconds until she said: "Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>"So she will start sleeping with me and then what?" Sebastian asked Kathryn.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Kathryn said, "All you want is having sex with her for a while, right?"

Sebastian hesitated.

"Right?" Kathryn asked again.

"Well…yeah." He replied.

"Then that's that."

* * *

><p>A few days later Marci came over. Sebastian was somewhat suspicious of Kathryn's plan but Marci was hot and he wanted her body in his bed. When she was in his room he wanted to get it on immediately. He grabbed her waist from behind and started kissing her neck.<p>

"I can't believe you're here, Marci . A hot girl like you, damn it, this is every guy's dream!"

Marci began to moan softly. "Yeah, Sebastian, we had such good time back then, so why not, you know?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian said as he took off his shirt. "Wow, Marci, your so damn sexy!."

"Back then I was looking for a relationship." Marci said as she raised her arms to allow Sebastian to take her shirt off. "But now," she said as she turned around to face him, "All I'm looking for is a good fuck, and you were the best Sebastian."

They kissed passionately for several minutes as they took each other's clothes off. Marci's breasts were awesome and her nipples were rock hard. He could feel her fingernails running all over his body just like Kathryn's. When his cock was finally inside her gorgeous body she began to scream, something Kathryn rarely did. Soon they were both sweating heavily but obviously Sebastian didn't mind that. When he came for the first time he was on top of her and for the second time she was on top him with her hands pressing hard against his chest and his hands on her breasts. For the third time they were in doggie style, Sebastian's favorite, and they looked at themselves fucking in the mirror just like he did with Kathryn. For the fourth time Sebastian was on top again. Afterwards they made arrangements to meet in Marci' place a couple of days later. Sebastian asked her to wear her bikini which she gladly did. After he came back from his second date with Marci he went to talk with Kathryn.

"So now what, sis?"

"The next time you'll see her, after you have sex, she'll ask if you wanna do anything ,you will somewhat reluctantly agree."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I told her that if you do other thing besides sex you'll start falling for her and then she can execute her revenge."

"Which is…..?"

"Just trust me."

"Really? Just trust you?"

"Have I failed you before brother?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then that's that."

* * *

><p>Three days later Sebastian went to Marci's place again and after having sex she asked him if he wanted to go see a movie.<p>

"I don't know Marci, didn't we agree this would be, you know, strictly physical?"

"Well, yeah but is there a rule against two sex buddies seeing a movie together?"

"I'm not sure if there are any official rules regarding this."

"Ha ha. So, are you in?"

Sebastian pretended to reluctantly agree and they went to see a movie. The next Saturday the met up again and after having sex they went out to grab a bite. He talked with Kathryn about it.

"This is it, Sebastian. Everything's going according to plan. You wait a couple of days and then call her up. You tell her that you began to develop feelings for her and that you want her to consider dating you. She will hesitate but eventually she will agree. Now, next Friday there's a party at Corey Rice's house. You will suggest to her that you will officially declare yourselves a couple there."

"I don't want people to think I'm dating her."

"Don't worry. Marci and I are talking every day, she's totally under my control."

After a couple of days Sebastian called Marci and suggested that they considered dating. After talking for nearly 30 minutes Marci agreed and they decided to meet at Corey Rice's party. Marci said she will be there at 9 p.m. sharp and they would announce to everybody that they're a couple. Sebastian was very curious about Kathryn's plan. Sebastian showed up at the party but then 9 p.m. came up and there was no sign of Marci. Then it was half past nine and then 10 o'clock and finally at about 10:30 Marci showed up. She was gasping and looked very untidy. It seemed like she got dressed in a hurry and ran all the way. She approached Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian."

"You're like an hour and half late and I'm all anxious about telling people we're dating but I wanted to wait for you."

"Oh about that Sebastian, I actually never really wanted to date you, you see it was just physical to me."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I met someone else Sebastian, and the sex is so much hotter and better with him then with you."

"Sebastian now realized what Kathryn's plan was. She introduced Marci to someone else and now Marci thinks she got her revenge, but what Marci said next caused his jaw to drop to the floor.

"You see Sebastian, I really like your bed but Devon is so much hotter than you so I spent the evening with him in your bed. Your sister was kind enough to let us in. Bye Sebastian." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He needed several minutes to recover.

When he came back home and entered his room Kathryn was there lying on his bed and smirking at him.

"Don't worry, I changed the sheets."

"Ha ha. I think I need to change the air now. So who's that Devon guy?"

"Someone I use for special assignments."

"Ok, did it have to be here?"

"Well it was easier to videotape it here with all these good placed for hidden cameras." Kathryn grabbed the remote control and pressed the play button. Marci and some other guy, apparently Devon, were going at it hard. Marci was screaming."

"Oh, go Marci!" Kathryn giggled.

Sebastian lay next to her and watched. "How did you get that guy Devon to go along?"

"Devon does this for a living."

"Holy cow, he's an escort?"

"Quite an expansive one. Think about it Sebastian! You had your fun with her, she thinks she got her revenge and if she starts to tell people how she cheated on you and broke your heart there's always this."

Kathryn fast forwarded the tape for a while until they saw Marci facing the camera on her fours with Devon behind her, fucking her hard and Marci Screaming: "Yes, yes I'm your bitch oh yes I'm your bitch!" They giggled at the images for a while.

"Wow Kathryn that was a brilliant plan, I wonder how I can show my gratitude", he said as he started to kiss her neck."

"Hmmm…I don't know." Kathryn said. "I've been watching this video for a while and quite frankly it made me horny, could you do anything about it?"

"There are a couple of things I can try sis." He said as he began to take off his cloths

"You know, brother, I am not like that slut Marci, it's not so easy so satisfy my cravings."

"I promise to work hard it as long as it takes, all night if I have to."

"Then you'll better get right to it."

In about a minute they were both naked. They kept the video on, letting Marci's screams blend in with their moans. Sebastian had to admit to himself that no matter how hot Marci was, and she was extremely hot, fucking her didn't even come close to being with his devious step sister. Kathryn moved on to think about other things. Soon it was time for college and if she could control Marci like that there was no telling what she could do in college to other girls. She could be their queen. These thought made her extremely horny and luckily for her she had a hot brother willing to satisfy her. No matter what.


	18. An Easy Challenge for Kathryn

Sebastian was completely taken over by pleasure. He was sitting up in his bed, his hands on his step sister's waist. Kathryn was sitting up on his pelvis leaning backwards on his bed with her hands. They rarely had sex in that position but soon it was time for college and they would not be able to spend that much time together, so they wanted to try new things. It was Friday night and their parents were away, time for the ultimate fun and pleasure. The next Friday they were throwing a going away to college party for all their fellow classmates. They spent quite a bit of time together planning the party but obviously, they couldn't get their hands off each other for too long. Kathryn was looking at Sebastian's face and it was obvious to her that he was trying as hard as he can not to cum. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. Kathryn wanted to toy with him a bit.

"You can come now, brother, I already came."

"No." Sebastian moaned. "More."

"I'm too hot for you Sebastian. You wanna cum now!"

"No…ten…more minut…." He was moaning heavily, barely able to talk.

"I bet you won't last another minute."

"You're on sis."

These were the moments Kathryn enjoyed the most. She just loved fucking her hot over sexed brother.

"Yes Sebastian!" She moaned. "God, your cock is awesome!"

Sebastian tightened his lips and slowed down his breath, desperately struggling not to cum. Kathryn went in for the kill. She stopped leaning backwards on her hands and wrapped them around his neck pushing her breasts against his face.

"Lick them, Sebasstian, Please!"

Sebastian was almost paralyzed. He tried to move a little as possible, knowing he would cum otherwise. But then Kathryn began to quickly jump up and down on his cock. Sebastian was gasping. He bit his lower lip so hard he thought it would bleed.

"You have to cum Sebastian!" She moaned. "I'm fucking you so good!"

Sebastian knew it was all over. If he would fight it any longer he wouldn't cum as hard as he would have liked. So he let it go. His orgasm was one of the best ever. Kathryn was smirking at him as he unloaded.

"Well, that was like almost half a minute I guess."

"Ha ha. If you gave me a heads up I would have made it. Awesome fuck though."

"Yes and speaking of fucking since I helped you with Marci Greenbaum, it's time for me to, you know, get busy with other people. That was the deal."

Sebastian knew she was right. Obviously he liked the idea of being the only one she sleeps with, but seeing other people was what made their relationship so intense.

"So anyone on your mind?"

"Well, there's like 3 or 4 guys I'm thinking about."

"Only 4? You ,must be coming down with something."

"Yeah yeah, you're a funny guy. There's someone on the volleyball team."

"That figures. There was this guy from the swim team, the basketball team..yup volleyball is all that's left."

"You're getting funnier by the moment."

"Let me guess, it's probably the guy that dated that junior Ashley Quinn, Austin Young or something…"

"Austin Long. And he's kind of cute but since he's not dating Ashley anymore then he's out."

"Of course, it's gotta be someone with a girlfriend, you don't change, do you sis? So who is he?"

"Well, Taylor Stewart."

Taylor Stewart was a senior, like Sebastian and Kathryn, who had a sister two years younger than him called Emma, who was somewhat overweight. A couple of years ago at a party Kathryn made fun of her, not realizing Taylor was nearby. Ever since, Taylor hated her.

"But he despises you and you don't even like him." Sebastian said.

"I know but lately I noticed how volleyball players are so tall and have these nice strong long legs and how madly in love with his new girlfriend Taylor is, so, you know."

"That's right, he's dating Alicia Slater but he's on a volleyball scholarship at Western State and he's probably on campus practicing."

"Damn it, I thought I'd see him at our party next week."

"Let me see what I can do." Sebastian said. He picked up the phone and called his friend Blaine Tuttle who told him that Taylor actually would have some time off and planned to show up at their party with Alicia.

"Yes!" Kathryn said. "I have a chance."

"But he's only here for the weekend how will you make it work?"

"Damn it! If there was a way I could make him know I want to sleep with him it would be easy from there, but I need more time to seduce someone who has a girlfriend and hates my guts."

They were silent for a moment until Sebastian began to smile at her.

"You have an idea!" She said.

Sebastian told her of the idea he had and Kathryn once again thought to herself how lucky she was having him on her side. After discussing the plan they were both aroused again.

"Back to basics, sis." Sebastian said.

Kathryn knew what that meant. She stood on her fours, assuming their favorite doggie style position. It was longer that time. Much longer.

On Friday night Kathryn and Sebastian held their Party. Taylor Stewart showed up with his girlfriend Alicia. Kathryn tried to talk to him and get his attention but it seemed he still hated her. After a while, as Kathryn was talking to Alicia Sebastian came up to Taylor and said to him: "Hey there's an interesting article about college volleyball in Sports Illustrated, it's in my room if you wanna read it." Taylor was indeed interested in reading the article and went upstairs to Sebastian's bedroom where Sebastian showed him the article and then closed the door to give him some quiet. After several minutes Kathryn showed up at his bedroom's door.

"Is Taylor here? I saw you going upstairs with him."

"Yeah I showed him an article about college volleyball I thought he would like to read but I think he went downstairs back to the party."

"Damn it! I desperately want to talk to him but can't get a chance to do it!"

"Yeah I noticed you trying to talk to him or flirt with him or whatever, what's up with that?"

"Well you know he hates my guts for insulting his sister back then and I really want him to forgive me before we all go to college."

"Now sis? You had like two years, what's going on, really?"

"Well, I kinda like him."

"You like him? You noticed he showed up with his girlfriend?"

"Like you never slept with a girl who had a boyfriend?"

"Sleep? So you wanna sleep with him?"

"We're starting college soon and I just want one time before college to, you know, be with someone hot just for sex. Fuck him once and never see him again."

"You're pathetic Kathryn."

"Why the hell do you care? Look, we said we would try to get along for our parents right? So at least stay out of my way."

"Honestly sis, it's embarrassing to tell people I'm your step brother. You wanna sleep with someone who hates you and has a girlfriend and then forget it? You're a loser."

They then went downstairs and rejoined the party. After everyone left they talked and Sebastian reassured Kathryn that once some guy knew she wanted to fuck him, he would find her irresistible. It was time to go in for the kill.

On Saturday Kathryn called Taylor. She told him that she wanted to apologize to him about insulting his sister a couple of years before. She said she didn't get a chance to do it at the party so she invited him over. She could sense the nervousness in his voice. Sebastian was right.

When he was in her room Kathryn apologized to him and said that back then she was a bitch and asked that he forgave her. He did.

"Thank you Taylor. It means so much to me. Goodbye and good luck in college."

Taylo hesitated. "Is that..all..Kathryn?"

Kathryn smiled at him. It was too easy. She approached him and put her hands on his shoulders. "No Taylor, this is not all. The truth is I'm still a bitch. I invited you over 'cause I wanna have sex with you."

Taylor was shaking and trembling. He was completely controlled by her now. She shoved her tongue down his throat and he was all hers. They awkwardly took each other's cloths off and she let him be on top but he came too quickly for her. Kathryn said it was OK and they talked and giggled. Kathryn told him how she became attracted to him lately. He then said: "Honestly, Kathryn, I overheard you and Sebastian yesterday."

"Damn it, my idiot step brother told me you were downstairs! But who cares about him?"

She climbed on top of him. "All I care about right now is your naked body in my bed. And now…"

She started to thrust her pelvis against his. "I'm fucking you." That time the sex was longer and she was able to cum. They then quickly got dressed and said goodbye. Kathryn showered and waited for Sebastian who left the house so she could have it to herself. When he showed up at her room and noticed the expression on her face he knew right away that his plan worked.

"He said honestly Kathryn I overheard?…damn it my plans are so brilliant."

"Well I'm so hot any plan would have worked actually."

"Ha ha."

Kathryn approached him slowly. "You know all that makes me think how much I will miss it when we start college."

He put his hands on her waist. "You'll be in Clarence, I'll be in Columbia, we'll still see a lot of each other."

"Yeah but it won't be the same." She kissed his neck.

"Wow sis, you just fucked a guy twice and you wanna do it right now?"

"What can I do brother? You know how horny your devious plans make me, don't you? Taylor was like a warm up for you, don't you know?" They kissed and she could feel his cock getting hard. For Sebastian, knowing that Kathryn has just fucked some other guy just made him hornier.

"So you wanna fuck like last Friday and see how long you can last?"

"You're on sis."

_If you like the story, please review and go to my profile page and answer the poll question!_


	19. Kathryn's Point of View

_**This chapter is told from Kathryn's point of view:**_

_Sebastian and I are all over each other. We haven't seen each other since we started college last week. Cloths are starting to come off and we kiss (he's an awesome kisser). I live in the sorority house and Sebastian commutes to Columbia every day. I have to admit to myself that although it has just been a week, I really miss him. Well, not so much him specifically, but the always present sexual tension between us. I miss that feeling of knowing anything can happen. If, for example, it's a Tuesday night, and our parents are away, say at the opera , I can make anything happen. I can invite him to take a nice hot long shower with me or I can just ask him to go down on me. We have so much fun together! He's hot, kinky, sex crazed and yes, he's my step brother which makes it the best sex ever. Many times I had sex with guys who just got back from dates with their girlfriends. Sometimes I even had sex with guys whom I saw making out with their girlfriends just a short while before they were naked in my bed. It's very hot but still, it doesn't beat being with Sebastian. We're in bed and almost naked. The breathing gets heavy and Sebastian is rock hard._

"Any girl in Columbia got lucky last week?" I ask.

"One girl," _he says, gasping for air_, "who I keep forgetting to call back_." _We both giggle.

"Good for you, brother." _I say. Honestly I hate it that he got some action in his first week in college while I got none, but it's different for guys. It sucks but that's the way it is_.

"I thought about you when I fucked her, sis, I almost moaned your name."

"I know you did." I say.

_I hate to admit it but I think about him when I sleep with other guys. Our intense sexual relationship makes sex with other people so much better for Sebastian and me. We're about to fuck and Sebastian wants us to do it in his favorite doggie style position but I want to be in control. It has to be obvious that he needs me more than I need him. That way I always have the upper hand._

"Ah ah, brother." I say. "In order for you to get what you want Kathryn needs to get what she wants first, and Kathryn wants to be on top."

He quickly complies and lies on his back. "Kathryn will get what she wants right away." He says_. I got him right where I wanted. He's desperate for sex and I'm in control. We start to fuck. My hands are on his chest. His pecs have really developed over the past year and I know he works out hard just for me. He's basically a narcissist but since we've began to have sex he's completely obsessed with his body. He knows that the better looking he is the more action he gets with me, it's as simple as that and that's a huge turn on. As we fuck I gaze into his beautiful eyes and I see him pressing his seductive lips against each other. He's grabbing my waist tightly as I thrust my pelvis against his and I know his hands will not leave my skin for hours. Right now he's trying as hard as he can not to cum. When we started to have sex about a year ago, the poor thing couldn't last more than several minutes with me, pretty much like_ _most guys (yes, I am that hot!). But his skills have improved dramatically and he can go on for quite a bit of time and again it's all because of me! If he cums too soon then no more Kathryn for him! He knows it, I know he knows it, and he knows I know he knows it and that's another huge turn on. My knees are now really tight around his waist. This is awesome but there things I need to discuss with him. Time for us to cum._

"God, I missed fucking you, brother!" I moan. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He probably didn't expect me to cum so soon but hey, I missed him and I'm horny. He'll probably be so smug about making me cum so fast but I need him to do something for me and I need him to feel really good about himself.

"Yeah, I'm cumming too, sis!" he moans back at me. _I let out soft moans as I cum. I don't wanna give him too much satisfaction by being loud. Obviously, Sebastian cannot be as quite as I am and he's panting really heavily as he unloads his lust into my body. I lean on him and we hug each other for several minutes as we catch our breaths._

"You really missed me, sis. Can't remember you cumming so fast like that."

I knew he'd be smug like that. "So many hot guys on campus making me horny Sebastian", I say.

"Ha ha", he says. We know each other so well.

"Sebastian, we need to discuss our agreement." I say. "Now that we're in college and can't see each other often." We both knew that day would come but chose to ignore it I guess.

"I thought about it." He says. "Mom and Dad play bridge on Saturday afternoons so that's perfect for us. Fridays are no good since you'll be probably busy at the sorority house."

"OK." I say. "And we'll see about opportunities to get together during the week."

"I can come to your sorority house."

"Too see me, yes, but no way we're having sex there. Too risky, out of the question."

He hesitates. He knows better than to argue with me. "Ok", he says, "Then Saturdays are mine, I call the shots."

"Nope. You're in control for one session and I get the next and then you again and so on."

"No no, not fair! We'll be seeing a lot less of each other, please!"

_I knew he would protest. In our senior year of high school the deal was that Fridays were his. I'd be his slave for three hours on Friday and the rest of the week was mine. Honestly, I like being his sex slave. Wow, the things he made me do! Putting on outfits for him to tale off, role playing, God, he can be kinky. Once he asked to talk on the phone with that guy I was dating while he was going down on me. That was hot. But, he'd be my slave for the rest of the week so that was fine. However, now things are different._

"That is fair." I say. We'll be getting together probably almost always on Saturdays so one Saturday for you, one for me.

"Sis, come on! What if on your Saturday you don't wanna have sex? Then it's nothing for two weeks! Come on, sis, you know my needs!"

_Yes! I got him begging! Now I can throw a bone at him._

"I'll give you one extra day each month."

"Two!"

I hesitate for a second, but just for a second. "Three days every two months. One day the first month, two days the next month and one day again the next month and so on. Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

_We smile at each other. All that talk is making us horny again. It's just been a short while since he came but that's Sebastian, always ready to get it on again! And hey, I love him this way. I tell him our previous fuck was so awesome I want to be on top again. He argues and I tell him that afterwards we can do it in his favorite doggie style position. He's thrilled to realize there will be a third time and he has that stupid grin on his face. Well, I can't blame him. I'm on top of him again. It's not as intense as before but it lasts a lot longer. I think about how much I'll miss having access to this body 24/7. His hands are on my waist and breasts. I scratch his chest with my fingernails as we fuck. He loves it and I'm about to cum. Almost no one can make me cum multiple times in a short period of time. Oh well, Sean Dale-Jameson can but that's a different story. After Sebastian cums again it's time to ask him for a favor. He giggles_.

"Three times, of course you'll want something fromr me." He says.

_I explain my plight to him. It's been a busy first week at the sorority house. There's one girl, Ashley, who in a couple of years I figure will compete against me for the leadership of the sorority. I must get her out of the way and I think I know how. In my sorority there is a strict rule that freshmen members cannot date each other's ex-boyfriends and brothers. That includes step brothers. I know, crazy rules but that's why I wanted to be in that sorority to begin with. The idea is that Sebastian will drop by the sorority house this week to visit me and I'll introduce him to Ashley. Now, I have some tickets to that big pop concert that everyone wants to go to. I give a couple of tickets to Sebastian to go with Ashley and a couple to the sorority leader, Samantha. Samantha will see Ashley on a date with my step-brother and Ashley is in trouble. I tell Sebastian my plan. Of course, he reminds me that last year when I was applying to the sorority he was sleeping with the sorority leader, Karin Simmons. He was very proud of himself, a senior in high school sleeping with a college senior, yeah yeah yeah. He says he made her so happy in bed that I can probably get anything I want for her. Of course the idiot doesn't realize that she already graduated so maybe he made her happy but that's irrelevant. We decide to go along with my plan. We then go at it again in his favorite doggie style position. We look at ourselves in the mirror as we fuck. God, we're so hot together!_

_On Monday afternoon Sebastian drops by the sorority house. I introduce him to Samantha and Ashley and he starts to flirt with Ashley. Everything goes according to plan. The next day he calls me and says he was able to convince Ashley to go to the concert with him. He says she hesitated since dating a member's brother is a big no-no. She was especially worried about the fact that I'm the one who gave him the tickets. He told her those rules were crazy and since he really felt there was a click between them, they should go. Who's gonna know? Perfect._

_On Thursday Samantha calls me for an emergency meeting along with her deputy leaders, Christina and Kelly. Samantha says she's been to the concert and was surprised to see Ashley there making out with my step brother (of course, they were like three seats away, surprise surprise). I pretend to be angry and confused as they try to calm me down. After a while a couple of tears show up in my eyes. I tell them how I try to get along with my brother and he just keeps torturing me. I gave him the tickets as a token of my will to get along with him and goes on a date with a member in my sorority! What a jerk! Samantha tries to calm me down and says that according to the rules I can ask for Ashley to be expelled from the sorority. I say that I'm mad at Sebastian, not at Ashley and it wouldn't be fair for het to be expelled because of my jerk brother. I'm so mad at him that I want to call him this minute! I pick up the phone and dial and Sebastian's voice is heard saying "Hello? Hello?" I put down the phone and say it's not worth it. I'm happy in the sorority and I would not let my jerk brother to mess it up for me. The leaders tell me how mature it is of me and Ashley will not be expelled but this incident will be remembered in the future. On Friday I talk to Ashley and she's so grateful I didn't ask for her to be expelled. She says she owes me a big favor. Perfect._

_On Saturday It's time for a session with Sebastian. We celebrate the success of yet another plan. It's his session and I have to do what he wants. He shows up with a cheerleader outfit and a football uniform and says he wants to play out a college quarterback with the head cheerleader fantasy. He's sexy in the football uniform although it's not easy taking it off. Later he wants me to be on top and to put on the football helmet. I love his kinky mind! During the last hour of our session I kind of loose interest and I mostly fake it. Maybe he can tell and maybe he can't and then it's over._

_On Monday morning I prepare for the second week of college. Sebastian hasn't left yet and I have some time. I show up in his room just as he is about to leave._

"I'm about to leave, I'll be late what do you want?"

"Just to say goodbye and thank you for last week." I say and kiss him. I shove my tongue deep into his throat and he knows what it means.

"Come on, sis! I'll be late!"

I take off my shirt and say: "You can run a little late for me, can't you?"

_I kiss him again and in a second his hands are all over my body. He'll be a little late today. Ha ha, very very very late._


	20. Sebastian's Point of View

This chapter is told from Sebastian's point of view

"God I love it when you fuck me, brother."

_It drives me insane when she talks like that. I'm with my step sister, Kathryn, in we're in my bed fucking. I've been attracted to her since our parents got married but since we've started sleeping together I'm just getting more and more attracted to her and want to have more and more sex with her. Other girls, no matter how hot, just bore me after a while, but with Kathryn, the more times we do it the more I want it. If we don't have sex for a while I go mad but when we do have sex I go madder. It's a cruel cycle which will never end. I'm addicted to her and want to always be addicted to her. We're about to do it in my favorite doggie style position when she says: _"Let's try something, every time you thrust you say 'sis' and I say 'brother', k?"

_How can I say no to that? I thrust into her body and..._

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

_It's sick, it's kinky and it's awesome. Intense pleasure shakes my body. I turn my head to the mirror to look at myself fuck her and it's an amazing sight. I can see all the muscles in my perfect body clench as I thrust my pelvis against her body over and over and over and over and over again. It goes on and on..._

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Oh God, brother I'm cumming, yesssss..."

_I completely lose control when I hear her cum, though I want to make it last longer, I can't. I cum really really hard and need several minutes to catch my breath. Afterwards we begin to chat and obviously, she wants something from me. I should have figured. There is some gala coming up and there's this guy in her college who is sort of a celebrity, Riley Hammels is his name and she wants him to take her to the gala because she wants to be famous. However this guy Riley is currently dating that girl Shelly who's a really jealous type and she has an idea how to break them up. I suggest she simple seduce him but she says it's not like high school and he needs to be more subtle. That guy Riley used to date a girl, Miley Braxton, whom I used to go out with (although technically 'go out' is misleading, like every girl I ever dated she wanted to spend most of our time together in bed) and she wants to use my acquaintance with her. Kathryn is talking about her plan but all I can think about is getting it on again. I agree to go along with her plan and it's time to fuck again. This time she suggests that I would say 'Kath' with every thrust and she say 'Sebastian'. We do it again in doggie style position and we get it on again:_

_"Kath."_

_"Sebastian."_

_"Kath."_

_"Sebastian."_

_"Kath."_

_"Sebastian."_

_"Kath."_

_"Sebastian."_

_"Kath."_

_"Sebastian."_

_It lasts much longer this time and the bitch cums several times before I do. After a while we get it on again. I can hear her moan my name all night long and I do, the sun rises before we fall asleep._

_A couple of days later I call up Miley and we make plans to get together. We have a good time together and we make plans to get together again. The next time we get together we have sex and make plans to get together at a diner the next day. When we're at the diner Riley Hammels walks in and when Miley notices him I excuse myself for a few minutes to let them catch up. The next day Riley and Miley's picture appears in the paper. The caption says: "_Riley Hammels, the heartthrob of Clarence College is seen here with a young woman whom our sources say is his former girlfriend. His current girlfriend, Shelly Shaw, wasn't seen in the vicinity_._"

_Several days later Kathryn and I get together. She tosses a newspaper at me and say: _"Page six." On page six there's a picture of Kathryn and that Riley guy. The caption says: "Riley Hammels was spotted in the gala yesterday along with Kathryn Merteuil, the daughter of the famous socialite."

"So now you have contacts in the press, I see."

_She smiles and approaches me._

"This is risky." _I say_. "How can I explain that by some coincidence Miley and I went to the diner that Riley likes and several days together you're dating him?"

"If anyone asks, just say I manipulated you to do it and you had no idea. That won't be that hard to believe."

"I guess not." _I say as she puts her hand on my shoulders_.

"Just trust me, brother. You know you can trust me, don't you?" _She asks as she gazes into my eyes_.

"I know," _I say_, "Just don't like taking risks like that."

_She giggles and says_: "Just relax, I'll take your mind off your worries."

_Suddenly she drops to her knees and unbuckles my belts. Before I can say anything she pulls down my pants and boxer shorts. In a fraction of a second I get hard. very very hard. I let out a moan when he starts to pleasure me. She rarely goes down on me (though she loves it when i go down on her) but when she does, hey, it's heaven. She goes at it hard. her lips, her tongue, her teeth ... this is the best i ever had. When her fingernails scratch my perfect ass I'm completely overwhelmed with pleasure. As we do it six times over the next 13 hours, I lose control over my body. When I wake up after a short sleep she's gone. There's a note on the pillow saying she was going to spend the day with Riley. Yes, once again Kathryn got what she wanted. But hey, I also got what I wanted and lots of it, however I just want more of it and I'm willing to do anything for it. Anything for her. Anything.  
><em>


	21. Taming Sebastian

It was Friday night and Sebastian was in Kathryn's bed. They haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks and Sebastian could feel how she craved his body. She was dating Riley Hammels but just to earn herself some name recognition. She only had sex with him once a week. Sebastian had his share of one night stands, he was Sebastian Valmont after all, but still it was the best with Kathryn. At around 4 o'clock AM as Sebastian was about to fall asleep Kathryn said to him:

"I have a suggestion I'd like you to consider."

"Sure thing, sis, we're already naked and in your, bed so ok."

"Ha Ha." Kathryn opened the a drawer in the dresser next to the bed, pulled out a business card and handed it to Sebastian.

"XLS Talent Agency? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"They're looking for someone for a car commercial, I want you to go an audition for it."

"Why?"

"Think about it Sebastian. In high school we ruled but now things are more complicated. It's not enough that we are rich, we need to be famous!"

"And this car commercial will make us famous?"

"That's one step."

"But even if I audition aren't the chances like a million to one?"

"Oh, my idiot brother! Don't you know me by now? The manager there is the father of a girl in Clarence I know. If you go, you get the part. Trust me."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want it."

"I'll make it worth your while Sebastian. You know I will, don't you?"

"Sebastian's cock became instantly hard as he heard that."

"Just how…will you make it worth my while?"

Kathryn just smirked at him for a few seconds. And then shoved her tongue down his throat

Several weeks later Sebastian's commercial aired. It showed him driving around in a red convertible and talking on the car phone with several characters. 'Don't forget to pick up your brother from soccer practice', a woman says and a couple of seconds later Sebastian's character shows up at a soccer practice. 'Right on time', says the actor portraying his brother. At the end of the commercial an extremely attractive actress portraying his girlfriend enters the car and says: "Right on time, like always". Sebastian's voice over is heard saying: "When everybody's breathing down your neck, family, friends, girlfriend you've got one thing to depend on. The new Brolix. Always dependable."

The Friday after the commercial aired for the first time, Kathryn invited Sebastian to her bed. Of course she let anyone at her college know her brother was starring in a commercial which increased her popularity. She was in a good mood and Sebastian was thrilled to take advantage of that.

After a couple of hours they began to chat and Kathryn said: "I have a proposition for you. She took out a magazine from the dresser, flipped through it and showed the page to Sebastian. It was a bikini ad.

"Whoa, who's she?"

"Her name is Cheryl Mahone, she's a student at Clarence. She's in another sorority but we take a couple of classes together. As you can see she's a bikini model and she's recently broken up with her boyfriend. So sad. To make a long story short I want to...introduce you to her."

"You…want me to go out with..her? What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Sebastian just stared at her.

"This is the next step for us. You're now starring in a commercial but this is just the beginning. Dating a bikini model will make you and us and especially me just a little bit more famous."

Sebastian wasn't surprised that Kathryn was in fact just thinking of herself. He hesitated.

"Look Sebastian, just give her a call! What harm could one phone call do?"

Sebastian still hesitated. He didn't want to be a pawn in his step sister's plans and yet he was curious.

"Ok." He said.

Kathryn gave him the phone number and he chatted with Cheryl the next day. After his chat with Cheryl he talked to Kathryn.

"So did she sound nice?"

"Yup."

"And you made arrangements to ...get together?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said and smiled at him.

"Just on little thing."

"What?"

"She said she has this five-date rule."

"Five dates? As is five dates until ..."

"Yup.

"Well, well. You think you can handle it?"

"With a body like that she's worth the wait."

"So you'll be patient and wait?"

"You don't trust me?"

"I'm afraid you will fuck this up. Literally."

"Oh I will fuck this up after five dates. It's like four and a half more dates than usual, but I'll make it."

"This is serious, Sebastian, if you get involved with her it can be big for us, don't screw this up, please."

They continued to talk for a while and a couple of days later as Sebastian was getting ready for his first date with Cheryl, Kathryn showed up at his room.

"Is this what you're wearing?"

"No, I'm taking a shower now and then I'll decide what to wear. Would you please stop being such a tight ass?"

"I'm worried you won't be able, you know, control yourself, and screw this up."

"Don't worry, sis."

"Well I am worried so I thought I might, you know, take away some of that sexual energy of yours so you can concentrate on being nice."

"What do you mean?"

"You know...do it."

"You're kidding!"

"I am not!", she said, and took off her shirt. "Just a quickie and you'll be on your way."

"You're nuts!"

"Maybe I am but I think we should fuck now, are you sure that 'no' is your final answer?"

Sebastian didn't have to answer that. He could never turn down his step sister. By the time her tongue touched his he was very hard. He didn't like quickies. He preferred exploring his sister's body for hours at a time but Kathryn wanted a quickie at that moment and that all that mattered. Their cloths came off quickly. As they approached the bed she moaned to him: "You be on top, you'll cum quicker." Sebastian complied and after a couple of minutes when he was about to cum he asked her if she was about to cum to which she said: "Forget it idiot, just cum." He did and she got dressed before he was able to catch his breath. As she left his room she said: "Take a good long shower, I don't want her to smell my perfume on you."

He had a pleasant dinner with Cheryl and they made arrangements to watch a movie several days later. When he talked to Kathryn after the date she asked him: "So, was your sexual energy in control?"

"I was a perfect gentleman."

"I'm glad I could help. We'll do it again before your next date, ok?"

"Sure. Why don't you come by earlier so you can have your pleasure too."

"My pleasure isn't important, brother. It's just so you won't be obsessed with sex during your date."

"I realize that, but if it will be more intense, than the less sexual energy I'll have during my date. In fact let's do it in the shower, it'll save time."

Kathryn smirked at him. She knew he would take advantage of this opportunity. She agreed.

Several days later, before his second date with Cheryl, Kathryn joined him in the shower. She went down on him pleasuring him with her tongue and lips. It was awesome. The hot water poured on his body, Kathryn's hands were grabbing his ass tightly and Kathryn pleasured him like only she could. He wondered why they didn't do it more often in the shower. The pleasure grew more intense when he fucked her against the shower wall. He loved making her cum more than anything. When it was over she helped him pick out cloths for his second date with Cheryl. Their third date was scheduled for Sunday afternoon. Their parents were away so they had the house to themselves. Kathryn knocked on his door in the morning. She inquired about the development of his relationship with Cheryl and was pleased to hear things were going well. She then said:

"Well I'm free this morning so if there's anything you wanna do I'm up for it."

"Anything."

"Yup."

She smiled at him when he asked her to undress. When he was about to enter her body he said: "Hey sis, I want to you to say my name every time I thrust, K?"

"Anything you want, brother." She said.

She moaned his name the entire morning. By the time he started to get ready for his date with Cheryl he was exhausted. They had another pleasant date and kissed for the first time. For their forth date Sebastian suggested that Cheryl came over to his house and he'd cook dinner for them. Again he showered with Kathryn before his date and Kathryn left before Cheryl arrived.

Kathryn gave him some space before his crucial fifth date with Cheryl. It was set for a Saturday night. Their parents away and Kathryn was alone at the house studying while Sebastian was on his date with Cheryl. It was thrilling. Of course he had his share of hot girls but still, Cheryl was a bikini model! He explored every inch of her body during the two times he fucked her. He was in a very good mood when he returned home. As he got into bed his phone rang. It was Kathryn.

"So, you sealed the deal?" She asked.

"Yup. And it was awesome!" He replied.

They chatted for a couple of minutes and when they said good night to each other Kathryn said: "I'm in bed studying. I guess you're tired but if you want to drop by my room it's no problem. I'm naked."

"You're nuts."

"I'm not kidding."

"I'm going to sleep, good night, we'll talk in the morning."

But he couldn't fall asleep. Something bothered him. After a while he got out of bed and walked over to Kathryn's room in his boxers. He didn't knock before opening the door. Indeed Kathryn was in bed lying on her belly reading a book, naked.

"Well hello there." She said

"Did you know about Cherly's five-date rule before I called her the first time?" He asked

"Yes." Kathryn replied without hesitation.

"So all this was planned? All those sessions before my dates with her?"

"Pretty much."

"Fuck you! Why?"

"Well I hated the thought of sharing this body, I mean…"

"Don't bullshit me! You were taming me!"

"That right!" She said as she got out of bed and approached him. "I need to be in control of things."

"Fuck you."

"You knew what I was a about from the start, Sebastian! You know very well that everything I do, I do for my own interest. You're obsessed with sex and obsessed with me and especially obsessed about sex with me and yes I was using it for my advantage. Now, if you wanna, we can call the whole thing off and go our separate ways. Is that what you want?"

Sebastian just stood there, silent.

"I didn't think so!" Kathryn said. "Now, I'm going to kiss you and touch a little bit, and then I'll get down and you'll fuck me in your favorite doggie style position here on the floor. She began to kiss his neck and chest and slowly worked her way down. By the time she got down to his cock he was completely helpless. He let out a loud moan a she started to pleasure him. It didn't matter that a couple of hours before he fucked a bikini model. He was overcome by his lust to his step sister. When they were both on the floor she said to him: "God Sebastian the idea that you still want me while dating a bikini model that is like the biggest turn on ever!"

"Wow, you're so horny sis!" Sebastian said.

"I was thinking about you fucking that bikini model all night and that made me more horny than ever! I just had to fuck you tonight!"

As she said that, Sebastian thrust his cock into her body. Their moans were louder than ever and their pleasure grew more and more intense with every thrust. They did it in doggie style position on the floor and later moved over to the bed.

Several hours later, after their fourth time, they were still in bed together cuddled.

"This got to be the best night ever." Kathryn said.

"I agree." Sebastian replied. "That was like…wow there's no word for it."

"God we're so sick." Kathryn said. "The more people we have sex with, the more we wanna fuck each other."

"Yeah, we're sick." Sebastian replied and they both giggled. "So what happens now, Kath?"

"Now you get a few more commercials and become more recognized. Of course dating a bikini model will help and I will use my association with you and Cheryl to advance my goals."

"And what about us?"

"It will be tricky but we'll find a way to keep this going. This must go on Sebastian, I'm not giving this up. In fact, now that the stakes are higher you should be rewarded accordingly."

"I'm free next Tuesday morning. I want you in my room doing everything I want."

"Absolutely."

Sebastian was stunned. It was easier than he expected. "Thursday afternoon too." He said.

"No problem." Kathryn replied

Something new was about to begin


	22. The New Power Couple

"Who are we?" Kathryn said breathing heavily.

"Upper West Side's new power couple." Sebastian said as he thrust his cock into his step sister's body.

"Oh God, yes!" Kathryn moaned.

_Upper West Side's New Power Couple _was the title of the article about them that was published in New York Teen Magazine. Kathryn pulled a few strings and a reporter from the magazine came to interview them. The magazine was due to reach the stores in a couple of days but Kathryn received an early copy. They excitedly read it together. Kathryn was thrilled to realize all was going her way. She was becoming famous! Sebastian, knowing his sister so well, easily took advantage of the situation and bedded her. Two things made Kathryn extremely horny. Being upset and being thrilled. Now, she was very thrilled.

"Read it to me again!" Kathryn said.

Sebastian was on top and the magazine lay next to Kathryn's head. Somehow he was able to read and fuck her at the same time.

**Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont became step sister and step brother when their parents married several years ago. Naturally those two strong personalities developed a rivalry. However as they matured they became closer**…oh God sis!"

Sebastian was struggling not to cum. Realizing that Kathryn said: "Not yet, please! Go to the next page."

Sebastian complied. **Question: Sebastian, is it true that in high school you dated a girl your step sister didn't like just to spite her? Answer: I admit we were so competitive that I did some things just to spite her. However we've learned to respect each other since that**. "Am I respecting you now sis?

"Yeah you are!" Kathryn moaned in reply. The thrill they got from reading the article made it more intense and more pleasurable. "Have some more respect, sis." Sebastian said as he thrust his cock into her body. "And some more." Kathryn was cumming and more loudly than usual.

"You know what I want now, sis." Sebastian said. Kathryn knew. "Let me read some more." She said and took the magazine from him. Soon she was on all fours staring down at the magazine and Sebastian was behind her. "Go to my favorite part." He said. Kathryn read out loud as Sebastian continued to fuck her.

**Recently Kathryn has been dating Riley Hammels, heir to the Hammels packaged foods fortune. Sebastian is currently dating Cheryl Mahone, the steaming hot bikini model.**

"Yes!" Sebastian said with another thrust. It was awesome having everyone know he was dating a bikini model. Kathryn continued: **Question: Is it true that you introduced Cheryl Mahone to Sebastian? Answer: Yes. I know her from college and I thought this had a chance to work out, and it did. Question: Sebastian, were you surprised by that? I mean with all that tension between you? Answer: Yeah I was surprised but as I've said we have matured.**

"Read the last paragraph." Kathryn said and handed him the magazine. Sebastian placed the magazine on her back. "Try to hold still, sis." He said and they giggled. Sebastian read out loud: **Next week Kathryn and Sebastian will co-host a major party to mark the beginning of spring break and seems like every young person in the area wants to be invited. New York Teen Magazine will have exclusive photos from the party in next month's issue.**

"Hear that, sis? Everyone wants to be at your party."

"Yeah they do." Kathryn moaned. "You really have matured, brother."

"I did?" Sebastian moaned back.

"Yeah, you now let me cum twice before you cum."

And with that they both came. It wasn't long before they were at it again, reading out loud to each other segments from the article as they fucked. A couple of hours later Kathryn was on top of him, holding the magazine. "Question Sebastian, do you like fucking your bikini model girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure that's in the article, sis."

"Oh no, that's me interviewing you." She said as she thrust her pelvis against his body.

"Ok then, sure, yeah I like fucking my bikini model girlfriend." They both giggled.

"How about your sister, Sebastian? How would you describe your sexual relations with her?"

"Our sexual relations have really matured." They both giggled and went on to joke about the article and have sex for hours.


End file.
